Carousel
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: A travelling carnival has arrived! From the tensions between carnies to the secrets they all keep, it's only all fun and games until somebody falls…
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I don't own Bravely Default or Bravely Second, nor do I own the movie "The Devil's Carnival," the TV show "American Horror Story: Freakshow" or the song "Carousel" by Melanie Martinez that inspired this.**

 **I admit I'm a bit of a sucker for some good Carnival AUs, so this was fun to write! I do hope that you enjoy reading this first chapter! Constructive Criticism would be awesome! Thank you!**

 **Warning: Canon-typical violence, harsh language, Creepy Carnival AU, some Bravely Default/Second spoilers mashed into the histories of various characters, various pairings, more warnings to be put up later if needed.**

* * *

 _ **Carousel**_

Summary: A travelling carnival has arrived! From the tensions between carnies to the secrets they all keep, it's only all fun and games until somebody falls…

* * *

 _ **1\. The Curtains Rise**_

* * *

 **In The Past**

* * *

 _"Daddy? There's a carnival!"_

 _"I-I see there is one coming, yes."_

 _"Can we go?"_

 _"Go…? Rev, I don't know. You're still adjusting to your new body…"_

 _"I know how to move around now! And I'm even taller than you, so you won't miss where I am!"_

 _"Ahaha…that is true, I suppose. Perhaps going will help our mood. Very well, Rev. We will go tomorrow."_

 _"Thank you, daddy! I love you!"_

 _"I love you too, Rev."_

* * *

He said nothing as he entered the carnival with his son, ignoring the stares from people that saw that his son was glowing blue. Rev didn't seem to mind the staring, but Geist did.

Rev hadn't always glowed blue, after all.

His body had never been just a suit of armor, either.

He was perfectly normal, once. But Geist _knew_ it was his fault that his own son was dead. That his own son existed in this state of armor, smoking and glowing blue. That a whole plague had went and wiped out countless people.

"Daddy?"

Revenant's voice cut his thoughts into pieces, albeit momentarily, and Geist looked to Rev quietly.

"Yes?"

"What kind of things did Mommy like in the carnival?"

Geist froze. He still recalled the dying face of her expression, the brightness fading in her eyes as she weakly cradled a newborn Revenant in her arms. He tried to shake it away, knowing he had to answer the question his son asked him. It would be good for Revenant to know at least a little bit of what she was like.

"She liked the carousel best." Geist finally managed, looking to his son once more, cracking a smile on his face. "The horses on it move through the use of gears and other devices. They're all attached to each other…she liked how those mechanics worked and what magic they had."

"So, it's kind of like how I'm able to move in my body?"

Geist swallowed, but nodded. "Yes." He managed, hiding the discomfort as best as he could. "Like that."

Revenant giggled, the armor shaking a little. "That's so cool!"

Hearing his son's cheerful reaction made Geist smile a bit more. As long as his son was happy…he knew he could be, too. Perhaps time would heal what had happened with his wife and son.

Though, given the circumstances of Rev's situation, it would take much longer regarding his son.

"Maybe," Rev giggled, "Maybe we could go on the carousel?"

Geist nodded, nodding, smiling back at him. "Yes. That sounds wonderful."

Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he turned.

There was nothing. How strange. He _thought_ there was something…

 _Or someone, perhaps?_

"Daddy?" Rev sounded concerned, and Geist looked to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah—no." Geist finally managed, shaking his head quickly. "Nothing's wrong, Rev. Let's go."

* * *

"That was so much fun, Daddy! Thank you!"

Geist chuckled a bit as he and his son got off the carousel, smiling softly as he looked to him. The armored body of his son rattled a little, metal parts clashing against each other as their joints moved, but Geist paid it no mind.

"You're welcome, Rev…" As he inhaled slowly, he thought he saw _something_ move once more. He blinked, turning his head both ways.

"Daddy?" Rev sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

"R-Rev." Geist turned towards him, frowning a little. The atmosphere of this place felt…colder, if he could put it that way, and it was sudden. "I think we need to go. We can come again tomorrow, perhaps, just…we should go."

"Uh…uh, okay!" The two of them began walking towards where they'd entered the carnival from, where the entrance was. The wind grew cold, and Geist wrapped his white robes about him as best he could. They were a bit worn, and they did their job. The wind was simply colder than he thought.

Rev seemed to notice his discomfort, trying to wrap one metal arm around his father given that he was taller than him, and Geist gave him a thankful grin.

The entrance gates were in sight.

But there was something wrong.

They were locked.

"What…?"

Geist broke away from Rev, darting to the gates. Chains draped over the bars of the gates, looping behind and over and around them with far more locks than he thought necessary.

 _Did we stay too long?_ He checked the sign of the opening and closing times, and he frowned.

 _It's an hour too early._

They could search for the one in charge of this carnival (there had to be someone in charge, right?) or…

Geist chuckled slightly, raising a hand towards the gates.

" _Undo."_

The chains and locks undid themselves, the clicking of them resounding in the air, followed by a thud on the ground. Rev went over to Geist as his father opened the gates with both hands.

"That's so _weird_ , Daddy." Rev managed. "Why would they lock up early while visitors are still in here?"

Geist opened his mouth to try to answer, but another voice, velvety like chocolate, spoke up.

"Because those who get stuck in here during the _last_ hour get an invite to a special show. _If_ they want to go, that is. You're free to go if you don't want to, of course."

Geist whirled towards the source of the voice, staring right at him. The man was clearly younger than him, but a black, lacy mask obscured the upper half of his face from sight. His whole attire, black velvety robes with a gold trim, with thigh-high, high-heeled boots to go with it, made him blend with the nighttime itself. Geist might not have even noticed the man if he hadn't spoken just now.

"Who are you?" Geist demanded, one of his arms instinctively pushing his son behind him somewhat. He felt a sharpness in the air between them. He felt this strange familiarity, as well, but he couldn't put a finger to it.

The other man smiled an enamouring smile, locking eyes with Geist's own. There was a glint in those eyes that made Geist speechless as he heard the other speak once more.

"Call me…the Ringmaster."

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Kamiizumi breathed deeply as he walked past a few tents. Popcorn and caramel wafted into his nostrils, reminding him of the main entrance far behind him. He hadn't exactly planned on wandering around in this carnival, but it reminded him of the festivals he attended in his youth, and so entered the place for the sake of nostalgia.

He swallowed, wincing at the dryness of his throat. He was thirsty—he needed water. Or at least tea. Perhaps there was a booth somewhere that sold drinks? He had half a mind to go back to the entrance to try to find one when he noticed one of the nearby tents being open, the tent flap wide open.

Looking to the open tent flat, he was silent as he read its sign: _"Enter at your_ _ **own**_ _risk."_

Risk? What risk was there?

It was quiet as he entered the tent. The tent was decently-lit with a few strategically placed lanterns. Before him was an empty table, a chair just beside it. However, no one else appeared to be in the tent, save for Kamiizumi himself.

He frowned.

"I suppose it's closed."

He turned to leave. He probably shouldn't be here if there was no other carnie here as well, he reasoned. Otherwise someone would believe him to be a robber, or someone bad. He didn't want that to happen.

Crackling laughter, full of mirth and something else Kamiizumi couldn't quite place, caught him in his tracks.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice broke into a giggle, crooning, "But _you_ just _arriiiiiived!"_

Kamiizumi turned, the sight of a new person entering his sight. Now seated at the far end of the table was a man, legs crossed and head bowed. As the man tilted his head upwards, Kamiizumi thought there was flaky red makeup on his face, particularly on his cheeks.

It took him a moment to realize the red makeup might not be makeup.

The man smiled widely, toothily, before he giggled again, red eyes reflecting the faint light of the tent.

"What's the long face for, hm?" The man stood, giving a mock bow. _"You_ may call _me_ Geist. _Geist, the Bloody!"_ He broke into a length of giggles, his whole body shuddering with every single one.

"…The Bloody?"

A mixture of feelings chased each other in his chest. He felt this _need_ to be disturbed, and he was disturbed, but instead there was a strange sort of fascination he could not describe. Beneath the matted brown hair and the blood on his face, Kamiizumi saw something in Geist's red eyes that just drew him in.

He wasn't sure what that something was. Not at first.

Geist took one delicate step closer to him, leaning forwards, staring neutrally before breaking into another giggle. "Hmm, yes! Yes, I _am_ the Bloody! I assure you," The toothy grin returned, "All the bloodstains you see on my person are perfectly dry. No need to worry about stains on you now!"

"…I see."

Kamiizumi did not step back, nor did he step forwards. "Forgive if this is much to ask, for having just met you, but…were you always this bloody?"

Geist was silent, staring ever so blankly again. Without warning, he threw his head back and laughed aloud. The other man nearly jumped at the laughter, but managed to stay grounded as Geist lowered his head, his laughter turning to titters and giggles.

"O-oh, that." He crooned. "It _feels_ like a lifetime."

Why did Kamiizumi not up and flee the area? He had no idea, honestly, what he was thinking or doing for a moment.

"I think," Geist was still smiling, reaching for a teapot on the table that once wasn't there, "That I'd like your name. It only seems fair, given that I already gave mine."

"Ah, yes. Of course." He swallowed as Geist poured the tea into a small cup, handing it to him. He was not uncomfortable because of the man in front of him, he was more afraid of what the other might know from hearing a name alone. "I'm Nobutsuna. Nobutsuna Kamiizumi."

"No..bu… _tsu...na?"_ Geist let the syllables roll off his tongue, one by one. His smile vanished, but only for a moment as it replaced the wide grin with an almost smug grin as he put the teapot back down. "Hmhmm…a pretty name. A charming name! An…"

Kamiizumi was about to sip his tea when Geist leaned up close, as if about to kiss the other. Kamiizumi tensed, but the other suddenly pulled away, cackling

" _An_ _ **alluring**_ _name!"_

He crowed and laughed, and all Kamiizumi could do was stand and stare. Kamiizumi did not know what to think about this man that laughed so much, who looked so amused and yet so strangely welcome to see him.

What was he supposed to think about a man he'd just met, openly laughing and giggling like this? That the man was insane? He could see how this man could be unnerving, and yet…

"You haven't run away screaming. That's a new thing."

Kamiizumi blinked out of his thoughts as Geist neared him once more. Instead of leaning into kiss, however, he began circling the other. Kamiizumi turned his head in the attempt to keep eye contact, keep sight of the other as he raised the cup of tea to his lips and sipped it. It felt almost too suspicious and strange to be part of the man's own behaviour.

"Tell me," Geist quipped, "Why haven't you run? It's not often that people _stay_ when they see me."

Kamiizumi locked eyes with him as Geist stood in front of him once more. His hands twitched, and then he answered, putting the cup of tea down on the table.

"I've seen worse. That's why."

It was true. Kamiizumi knew he'd seen worse than people just covered in blood. Was he so desensitized to truly say it? Most likely yes.

"Really?"

Geist leaned up close, once again inches away from kissing the other if he wanted to, but Kamiizumi made no move to walk away or even step back, keeping his eyes locked with his. Geist smiled, but the other immediately knew it wasn't the wide toothy grin from earlier as both lips were closed tight together. Was the smile genuine, or fake?

"You must have seen _much_ to not be so jarred by seeing me."

Geist's voice came out in a whisper, but then he pulled back, that strange, faint smile framing his face before he walked past the other, presumably out of the tent.

"Do come back tomorrow eve. I think I want to see you~!" He giggled once. Kamiizumi turned to watch the other go, and he blinked.

Did he really just leave?

"Wait!"

Kamiizumi rushed out after him, but as soon as the cold air of outside touched his skin, the man was gone.

Just— _gone_. Like he simply disappeared.

Kamiizumi frowned, saying nothing as he looked around, but there was no evidence of footsteps, no sound at all save for the wind.

What was he supposed to make of this?

" _I think I want to see you~!"_

Geist's words echoed in his mind, and then Kamiizumi decided for once against better judgement.

He would come back the next night.


	2. Invitation

**Warning: Mentions of murder. Non-graphic-description of vomiting also occurs in this chapter, and I warn this in case there are those triggered by it.**

* * *

 _ **2\. Invitation**_

* * *

Geist The Bloody waited by the carousel when Kamiizumi came back to the carnival the next night, still sporting those bloodstained clothes of his. Despite his bloody appearance, Kamiizumi found that the smell of cotton candy helped to offset the scent of dried blood the other man carried.

"You came." Geist raised an eyebrow, lips pursed briefly, before he giggled. _"You came!"_

"Yes." Kamiizumi stated, giving one nod. "I did."

"What made you _come back?"_

What did make him come back? Kamiizumi was surprised the other man would dare ask him about that, given what happened the previous night.

"You. _You_ made me come back. You did suggest that I come back to see you again, after all. You said you _wanted_ to see me. I thought I'd oblige that request."

The other looked incredulous at the statement, perhaps truly surprised. But then he giggled, his whole body shuddering again as he ran a gloved hand through short, messy brown locks.

"Wonderful!" The Bloody smiled his toothy smile, and he gracefully offered a hand to the Swordmaster. "Come, follow. I have things to show you…that is, if you want to see them."

Kamiizumi gazed down at Geist's hand, took a breath, and placed his hand in the other's own. He wasn't quite sure what the man was playing at, or why he would act like this towards him.

But…he wanted to know more about this place.

And about him.

He wanted to know more about him.

* * *

 **In The Past**

* * *

Geist woke.

He inhaled slowly, then gagged at the iron stench. He knew that smell too well, from the wounds he'd healed with his magic to seeing his late wife give birth.

Something itched in his mind as he got up, realizing he was on the ground. He soon realized he felt something damp on his fingers.

 _What…?_

He groggily gazed down at his hands.

They were dripping with blood.

The man shrieked as he tried to wipe it off, using his coat to help, but soon realized that was as bloody as the rest. Gagging at the sight once more, he felt his stomach turn and he knew it couldn't be good.

Bending over, using one hand to lean against a post as he threw up, he tried to recall what happened but it was a blur in his head. Wait, no…something was coming back to him now.

 _Blood dripping, oozing out of skin._

 _Shallow cries of mercy._

 _A smile across his face as the knife dug deep into flesh._

"You woke up."

Geist looked up to see none other than the Ringmaster who'd warmly greeted him and his son at the gates, the man who'd invited them to see that special show. Geist coughed up the last of his vomit, wiping his mouth with a clean part of his sleeve as he looked to the other man. He nearly put a hand to his face but then pulled it back, reminded by the smell of blood on it. It was all coming back to him, now. His jaw clenched as he looked up at the Ringmaster.

"You…where am I?" Geist looked around, realizing someone was else was absent— _his son_ was absent. "Where is my son!?"

The Ringmaster tilted his head to his left, and Geist looked in the same direction.

His son was not there, but it was a man. And just like Geist, he was covered in blood as well. The distinct difference between the two, however, was that Geist was alive.

This man was dead, given that he wasn't moving. The knives sticking out of his body did not help the image. Geist fought the instinct to vomit again as he looked to the Ringmaster.

"I didn't…do this, did I?"

The Ringmaster was silent, gazing at him neutrally through the black mask.

" _Have mercy!"_

" _You had none, so why should I!?"_

" _N-no, no_ _—_ _AAHGH!"_

"Did I do this?" Geist repeated, snarling as he turned to fully face the Ringmaster. He hated how the man refused to answer, _hated how the man was silent!_

" _ **Tell me!"**_

He lunged at the man, grabbing him by the collar. The Ringmaster pushed back at him, and the two soon ended up grappling with each other. Geist tried to let go of one of the other's hands so he could grab him by the neck, but the younger man wasn't letting go. Silently, roughly, they continued to struggle.

 _One more dagger._

 _Snicker-_ _ **snack!**_

 _He left him dead._

 _And went galumphing back, bathing in_ _ **his blood**_ _ **—**_ _ **!**_

The wind was knocked out of Geist's lungs, for a moment, as the Ringmaster suddenly headbutted him before pushing him into nearby crates, knocking them over. The older man groaned at the aching that began in his head, then hissed as he realized one of the now-broken crate shards also cut into his shoulder. As he used a hand to begin pulling at it, he paused, shaking his head and letting go of it.

" _U-Undo…"_

The shard pulled out by itself, clattering onto the ground. Geist grimaced as he saw his own blood begin dripping from the wound, and he used _"undo"_ on that as well as he heard the Ringmaster speak.

"You did it, Geist _. You killed him."_

…

 _A giggle._

 _A roar of laughter, slicing and dicing ever so madly, ever so prettily._

" _ **You ambitious man…vengeance is finally…mine…"**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Kamiizumi gazed around the carnival as he and Geist walked past several booths. Despite it all the lights put out and the rest of the carnies having gone to sleep, as Geist earlier explained to him, there was this strange sort of charm to the area that remained.

Perhaps it was the fading smell of popcorn and cotton candy that did the trick, or the fact that he was still in the company of one (and possibly _only_ ) carnie that was still awake right now. Either way, it was still charming, despite this carnival being so empty.

He grimaced as he felt the dryness of his throat. He hadn't drank anything prior to arriving, something he now regretted. Either he got a cup of tea or water soon, or interact with water in _some_ way…

He caught sight of one of the signs hanging in front of the entrance to a tent.

 _The Siren: Coming Soon_

"Siren?"

Geist blinked, looking to him. "Hm?"

"The Siren." Kamiizumi nearly croaked, looking to Geist. "That's what the sign says. Did you acquire a new act recently? Is… _this_ what you want to show me?"

The other man chuckled slightly as he looked to the sign. "Well…yes, actually. The Siren itself is not available quite yet, but I thought…why not show a special someone what the area they reside in looks like?"

A sneak peek at an upcoming attraction? It made Kamiizumi wonder where they recruited this Siren in the first place. He was still holding Geist's hand as the other looked around in case anyone else was nearby and watching. Once Geist was sure the coast was clear, he pushed aside the tent flap and led him inside.

Green and blue silk hung from the rods and other supporting columns the tent had. A half-circle of empty seats were in front of a large, circular pool. As the two men neared the pool, Kamiizumi saw that it was already filled with water. His parched throat wanted to drink from it, but he knew he didn't have to do that to appease himself, either.

Besides, drinking from a pool meant for swimming in would be rather strange.

"It's beautiful." Kamiizumi managed, looking to Geist. "I think the Siren would like it."

Geist chuckled slightly, a half-grin on his face as he looked to him. "I'm glad to hear that! I _did_ decorate it myself, after all."

"Did you, now…?" Kamiizumi looked around the tent, inhaling slowly. There was something ethereal about the area, despite its simple décor. Perhaps it was the pool that glimmered in the moonlight filtering through the cloth walls and ceiling of the tent that helped with the effect. "I'm surprised."

The other sheepishly giggled. "Surprising people is my specialty."

The thirst was getting to him. The parchedness he felt, not just in his throat, but also elsewhere. Nearly _burning_ , if he wanted to describe it that way.

"Geist?"

The other blinked, looking to him. "Yes, Kamiizumi?"

The Swordmaster swallowed, looking to the water, then up at him.

"Is it okay if I just…sit by the pool and dip my legs in? Just for a few moments?"

Geist looked slightly puzzled at the request, but nodded in approval.

"It is fine. The Siren won't mind."

The Swordmaster stared a bit. "The Siren is already _in_ this pool?"

The Bloody chuckled. "Oh, no. They're not in there _now,_ I assure you."

"I-I see."

The Swordmaster didn't waste any time as he sat down by the edge of the water. As he reached down to pull off his sandals, putting them to the side before pulling up the skirt of his kimono, the silk cloth bunched up just above his knees.

"…Your legs."

He looked to Geist as the other spoke, and then to his lower legs, exposed and scaly for the other to see. Running a hand over his lower right leg, he grimaced as he felt how dry it was. The texture was somewhat leathery, but not quite—it was hard to explain. He dipped his legs into the water, and he inhaled slowly as he savoured the coolness sinking into them.

"I see you noticed." The Swordmaster sighed and looked to the water, water pooling around his knees as he used both hands to keep the skirt of his kimono hiked up to prevent it getting wet. He debated over whether he should tell Geist what he wanted to tell him. It was _risky_ , and in a way this secret gave him a freakish sort of quality to him. Any ordinary person might be disgusted by such a thing.

But then again, this place was a carnival, and Geist was nowhere close to ordinary. Perhaps they would accept it. He decided to take that risk.

As Geist sat down next to him, Kamiizumi turned his head to face him properly as he spoke.

"I was a military commander in a civil war, some years ago." He started. "One of my subordinates released a Toxic Mist, despite my explicit _banning_ of it, that decimated many of our foes and some of our own forces. I survived, but," He gestured to his legs, "I wasn't left unscathed."

Geist was silent as he gazed at the other's scaly legs, and motioned for him to continue. The other sighed.

"Despite attempted treatment to remedy the effects of the toxins, they ended up mutating my legs so they look like this. Going without water for too long is more deadly to me than any normal person. In a way, it's my _'freak'_ quality."

A weary chuckle escaped his lips.

"Ever since the war, I've been travelling on my own. I rarely stick to one place because of the reputation I've earned due to my actions and what happened back then, and it's difficult to be on the go all the time without enough water on hand. I'm sorry…that you had to find out."

Geist frowned a little, shaking his head.

"That's not something to be sorry about." He quipped. "It's not your fault you ended up this way, is it?"

Kamiizumi looked to him, lips pressed together firmly before stiffly nodding.

"Geist, it is. I was the commander, I should take responsi—"

"It is _not_ your fault." The other cut in. Red eyes gazed right into Kamiizumi's own, and the Swordmaster felt himself freeze, if only for a moment. "You didn't order the foolish subordinate to do it."

Kamiizumi fell silent. He wanted to argue otherwise, but the other man was right with what he said. It wasn't like Kamiizumi himself hadn't released the Toxic Mist, after all.

Geist took note of his silence, and he looked away for a moment in thought. He then looked to Kamiizumi again, asking.

"Is it only your legs that are this scaly-looking?"

The Swordmaster found it odd the other changed the subject so soon, but answered anyway.

"Yes. I'm not sure what I'd do if my whole body looked that way."

"Well…" Geist offered him a soft smile. "It's not as bad as you think. I mean," He looked a little sheepish, "The conditions that come with it, such as your relentless thirst, are unfortunate. But something tells me that you have a taste for the water no one else does."

"A...taste?" Kamiizumi wasn't sure what to make of that statement.

Geist chuckled. "Yes. A taste. It's almost like you and the water are a good match for each other."

"I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment, but…thank you."

Both men chuckled at that.

* * *

 **In The Past**

* * *

Geist went quiet as the last of what happened before crossed his mind. He felt his eyes go wide as he stared up at the Ringmaster, trying not to gag further on the scent of blood.

"I…." He looked to the corpse of the man, and then up at the Ringmaster. "Who…who was it that I killed?"

The Ringmaster walked forwards, getting onto a knee to face him properly.

"The man you killed," He stated, his voice neutral, "Was my father. Griede Geneolgia. _The ambitious man_ , you called him. I can see why you consider him so, _Geist Grace."_

Geist put a hand to his own mouth, and did not pull it away despite the bloody stench. It was an instinct, a fear, that people might recognize him. Ever since the Plague, he never liked being recognized by others.

"You know me."

The words flew out of Geist's mouth faster than he thought, just as he lowered his hand.

"How..?"

The Ringmaster gazed at him, keeping that strange neutral look.

"The sight of your son with you tipped me off." He explained smoothly. "It's not every day that one sees a smoking, glowing suit of armor."

The other man growled. "That is _my son_ you are talking about, and he is more than a suit of armor."

"Of course, of course…forgive me. I didn't mean to demean your son, Geist. Speaking of which…he is perfectly safe and unharmed, if you must know where he is. I can bring you to him after I'm finished explaining things."

Geist forced himself to take a deep breath, nodding numbly. He just wanted to see his son. What good was it now, knowing that he'd murdered a man? But the name _Griede_ reminded him of the Plague from so long ago.

"So…" Geist looked to the corpse, then to the Ringmaster. "Is that all I did? You let me kill your father? You sought me out for that purpose?"

"I admit that was part of it. I believe you had a taste for revenge that needed sating, and you seemed awfully satisfied once my father did kick the bucket." The Ringmaster smirked, and Geist grimaced at that. "I see you don't fully remember—that's a look I've seen in other's eyes."

"Why else do you want me?" Geist demanded. He was still uneasy about the other man, watching him closely.

The Ringmaster smiled.

"Because I think you and your son would be good to have in this carnival. What you want is along the lines of what the rest of us want, too."

"And that is….?"

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"What was it like?"

Geist blinked, looking to Kamiizumi sitting across him. Both of them were still sitting by the pool, but noticeably enough Kamiizumi had pulled his legs out of the water at some point, the skirt of his kimono covering them entirely and hiding the scaly bits from view.

"Pardon?" Geist managed, blinking. "Apologies, I wasn't…quite there at the moment."

"What was it like," Kamiizumi repeated, "When first you joined this carnival?"

Geist hummed, moving to stand. Kamiizumi did so as well. After a moment, the Bloody looked to him.

"Well," Geist's hand rose, gently touching the other's cheek, "It didn't have _you_ in it."

Kamiizumi hadn't expected the other to touch him in such a manner. He nearly jumped at the touch, feeling how cold Geist's hand was despite being covered by a glove, but he did not fully jerk away from it, either. He stayed silent, daring to gaze into Geist's eyes, silently. Geist gazed back in return, not letting go, but not tightening his grip, either.

Kamiizumi broke the stare, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

"Is this an invitation for me to join?"

It was only then that Geist lowered his hand from the Swordmaster's chin, letting it fall to his side and resting there.

"Only if you want to."

The Swordmaster thought he saw a little half-smile on Geist's face. The bloody man chuckled slightly, his attention completely on the other, and there was the hint of something in his eyes. Kamiizumi wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't anything malicious.

If anything, the man was truly inviting him to join.

"I…"

Kamiizumi opened his mouth to speak, but faltered, closing it. Geist frowned softly.

"I'm not forcing you to choose now." The Bloody managed, and there was a bit of guilt in those eyes of his. "You can come back and tell me then, if that is helpful."

"Why ask me to join in the first place?" Kamiizumi finally managed. "I'm grateful that you'd give me this opportunity, but we only just met the other night, and I don't know if whoever is in charge of this place would approve…"

"Oh, _'Tsuna_ _—_ Leave it to me." Geist responded, and Kamiizumi felt the other place his hands in his own. "I plan to talk to the Ringmaster about this. We need some more helping hands here, after all, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind another joining us on our journey. He'll approve."

The Swordmaster nodded, squeezing the other's hands.

"I understand." He whispered. "I trust you."

He saw Geist smile softly again, and Kamiizumi couldn't help but grin in return.

Geist looked around, then to him.

"You should go." He whispered. "The others might wake soon."

"Yes, of course…" Kamiizumi let go of his hands, moving towards the exit of the tent, but then he felt Geist gently grab his hand again. "Hm?" He looked to the other. "What is it?"

Geist hesitated, letting go of him, before speaking.

"Go through the back entrance." He uttered. "I'll wait for you by this tent."

The other nodded. "I will. And…" He paused, looking down, then up at him. "Thank you, Geist."

The Bloody simply gave him a silent smile before Kamiizumi left the tent.

* * *

He'd only just left the tent when he heard someone speak.

"I saw you with him, you know."

Kamiizumi turned to see someone, leaning against a pole supporting the tent where he and Geist were in. His hair was green, obviously dyed, with a pale streak in it, obvious in the light from the lanterns hanging around the carnival. This person couldn't be beyond teenage years given how he looked, and yet he was smoking a pipe.

Kamiizumi tried not to inhale the pipe's smoke, waving it out of his face with one hand. "Saw me with who?" He asked, frowning.

The other scoffed, turning to fully face him, thick red shoulder-pads, collar, and buttons contrasting with the darkness of his long, black coat, and Kamiizumi thought he saw silver glinting from the jacket cuffs.

"The reaper, that's who." Smoke kept coming from his lips, and the older man found himself increasingly despising the stench. "Don't play the innocent frog role. I _know_ you're seeing that scorpion."

" _Seeing him?"_ He felt his ears warm at such a suggestion. "I only met him just yesterday."

"And yet you're the type to wander, right? You don't usually stick around one place."

Kamiizumi hadn't told the teen that. Eyes narrowing, a thick weight rose in his chest as he examined the teen, giving him a look.

"You eavesdropped on the both of us." Kamiizumi's voice was stoic. It hadn't been _this_ stoic in so long. "Why should I listen to someone who'd be so rude to do that?"

"Because," The teen snapped, "You don't want to be near that guy. He's not exactly an _amiable_ kind of guy, if you get what I mean."

"I understand he has his…unconventional side with all the blood." Kamiizumi stated. "But he's a lot kinder than he looks."

" _No_ , you don't. You don't get it." The teen went over to him, glaring up at him. "He might look like he's playing nice, but trust me—you _don't_ want to be near him. What happened to the frog when it agreed to let the scorpion ride on its back across the water? Think about it."

Before Kamiizumi could say another word, the teen turned and ran off.

"Wait! What do you mean by…?"

Kamiizumi rushed after him, but as he turned a corner in the attempt to follow, the guy was gone. The Swordmaster frowned, shaking his head.

 _Why do people keep disappearing? Or rather, how do they do that?_

He needed to talk to Geist the next night about this. And more.


	3. Drowning

**Warning: Attempted murder via drowning happens in this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **3\. Drowning**_

* * *

"Geist?"

Kamiizumi stood by the Siren's tent, frowning.

Geist was supposed to be here.

He wasn't.

"Geist?" He called again, before sighing. _Where could he be? He said to meet me here, and I even went through the back entrance as he instructed. Perhaps he's late?_

 _Or maybe he'll just suddenly 'appear' like he did the first time we met?_

…

 _Oh, 'Tsuna_ _—_ _Leave it to me._

 _He'll approve._

That was what Geist said.

Kamiizumi inhaled slowly, saying nothing.

 _Crunch._

He blinked, turning his head to face what it was.

"Gei—?"

Something hit his head _hard_ , and he staggered.

He nearly hit the ground when his vision blackened.

* * *

 _Is he…._

 _..wa.._

 _Damn it wake—_

Kamiizumi's eyes snapped open. The world before him blurred and brightened itself, and he blinked several times to rid himself of the light. Cold seeped around his being, and he involuntarily shivered. Leaning forwards, he hit a surface and he winced, stepping back…

Only to hit glass there, as well.

"Wh—at…?"

He grimaced at how hoarse he sounded. How long was he unconscious?

A bang against the glass made him jump, and he scuttled back against another wall of glass as a familiar teen chuckled and gazed right at him.

"Rise and shine, you _idiot."_ He shook his head, some disappointment on his face. "You know, you're really stupid not to take my warning. No one ever takes me seriously until the end!"

"What have you—" Kamiizumi took a step towards the younger man, only to hear a brief rattle. He blinked, slowly looking down, and a chain with one end attached to the inside of the tank as well as the other end cuffed around his right wrist caught his attention. "What have you done?"

"Took the measures I needed to take." He shrugged as the Swordmaster looked up at him. "And that little scorpion friend of yours didn't get away unscathed, either."

He thought his heart stopped—just for a moment—at the suggestion of Geist being harmed.

"What did you do to him?" The words burst out of his throat as he leaned against the glass.

Janne pointed to his left, and Kamiizumi looked in that direction.

….Some distance away from the tank was Geist, seated in and restrained tightly to a chair. His face was bloodied, and Kamiizumi had this feeling that it _was_ his own blood. He'd been stripped of his coat, the sleeves of his white shirt torn, and bruises laced themselves around Geist's arms. It was unclear, though, if the bruising was from how roughly tied the man was, or if it was from earlier.

"Geist?"

No response.

Kamiizumi slammed a hand against the glass, trying to reach the other's attention. "Geist!"

"He's unconscious."

This voice was new. Kamiizumi looked around for the source, but it appeared himself, stepping out of the shadows and standing by Geist's side. The man was young, a black, lacy mask obscuring the upper half of his face. His velvety, gold-trimmed attire made him blend with the shadows.

Kamiizumi stared at the figure by Geist's side. How could he not?

"Who are you? What have you done with Geist?"

The other man looked right at him, face neutral underneath the mask.

"The Ringmaster." He spoke. "I assume Geist might've told you of me."

 _Oh, 'Tsuna_ _—_ _Leave it to me._

 _He'll approve._

"…I take it," Kamiizumi finally managed, taking as deep a breath as his body allowed, "That you didn't approve."

"No. Not at all." The Ringmaster's eyes bore into his. "Nobutsuna Kamiizumi…I didn't think we'd come across you so soon. A key commander in the civil war in Eisen, assisting the Swordbearers through your leadership of the Black Blades…"

The Ringmaster shook his head, a disappointed sigh escaping him.

"You caused much pain. You escaped past judgement, but this time it's here. You won't be escaping this time. Janne—" the Ringmaster looked to the teen, "You know what to do."

Janne rapped on the tank, and Kamiizumi turned his head to face him.

"Remember what I said?" The teen stated, giving him a look. "What happened to the frog when it agreed to let the scorpion ride on its back across the water?"

Kamiizumi swallowed as he gazed up at him. "I…"

The teen smiled, pointing up. Kamiizumi followed where he pointed, and he saw a hose. It wasn't activated, but if it meant something it meant—

" _They both drowned."_

"No!" Kamiizumi turned towards the Ringmaster through the tank, an open palm slamming against it. The whole tank rattled, but the glass did not break.

The Ringmaster gave him a neutral expression. It was hard to tell what that man might be thinking, given the mask that obscured his face.

"Any last words, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi?" The Ringmaster asked.

The Swordmaster _knew_ he had to think quickly, lest he truly drown. Closing his eyes, he tried to think—

 _I was the commander, I should take responsi_ _—_

 _I have to take responsibility._

"I just want to say," Kamiizumi spoke, looking right up at the Ringmaster, "That you're right. _This is my fault._ I take full responsibility for what happened during the civil war. Though it was my subordinate that caused the Toxic Mist without my permission, _I_ was his commander."

The Ringmaster's face kept its neutrality.

"Do you regret it?"

His voice was a clear whisper.

"Do you regret the pain you caused? The thousands of deaths? The _ruin_ you created?"

Silence. The Swordmaster's breath nearly caught in his throat, but he forced the words out.

"All of it." Kamiizumi locked eyes with him. "I regret _all_ of it."

The Ringmaster was silent, perhaps pondering his words. Janne blinked, looking to the Ringmaster.

"Uh, Ringmaster? What do we do with him?"

The Ringmaster kept his focus on Kamiizumi, not answering the teen's question.

"I see you have strong convictions." He spoke. "I have no qualms that you _do_ regret what you've done."

The Swordmaster's breath caught in his throat for sure, this time. From behind the Ringmaster, a now-awake Geist looked startled at such a statement.

"But…" The Ringmaster removed his mask, revealing his sullen face, "I'm afraid I'll need to see how strong those convictions are."

A muffled shout escaped Geist as he began struggling at his bonds again, and fear gripped Kamiizumi's chest.

"N-no, _please_ _—!_ _"_

With the wave of the Ringmaster's hand, Janne activated the hose.

* * *

" _Geist."_

 _The Bloody coughed a bit after Janne bound his wrists to the back of the chair, the Ringmaster interrogating the bound man directly._

" _Why would you conceal knowledge of Kamiizumi until now?"_

 _The Bloody was silent. Janne glared at him, before pulling at Geist's hair. Geist himself yelped weakly, a weak whimper escaping his bloodied lips._

" _I-I want him…I want him close to me, I…"_

" _Hm." The Ringmaster slowly nodded, waving Janne away so they could talk properly. "You've grown fond of him._ _ **That**_ _explains the sudden appearance of a new tent. You_ _ **honestly**_ _thought I wouldn't notice? It's quite ambitious of you."_

 _Geist stared up at him, red eyes baring into the other's own. The bruise on his face purpled as he spoke._

" _You know," He uttered, "That I_ _ **am**_ _still loyal to you, Ringmaster. I've followed you ever since the day we met. I know it is a bold favour to ask, but please…let me have this one. He can be under my charge, and w-we need more helping hands as is!"_

 _The Ringmaster was silent. Geist watched him, wide-eyed, as the other man turned to his desk, opened up one of its drawers, and took out a piece of paper with certain diagrams drawn on it. Geist felt himself sink into the chair, knowing full well what those diagrams were for._

" _Choose."_

 _The Ringmaster's voice went soft at the word, but Geist knew he meant business. There was no getting out now._

 _Failing to prevent tears dripping down his face, one of his shaky fingers pointed at the tank._

* * *

Kamiizumi fought with the chain attached to his right wrist, trying to pull it to the point that it broke, but it wasn't working. The water kept pouring in, and the glass of the tank began to fog as the coldness contrasted with his body heat.

He gave up at the chain, punching hard with his left fist against the glass, but it didn't budge. Another punch. Another kick. Fingers slid down the glass when tried jumping towards the top, only for the chain to pull him back to walled-in reality.

Somewhere amidst his struggling, there was a cracking sound in the glass. He didn't hear it, the sound drowned out by the water flooding in.

His body felt this numbness, and he _knew_ it was from the water. He had to—he had to _**get out!**_

Desperately trying to reach for the top of the tank, the squeal of hands sliding down glass once more sparked panic.

"G-Geis— _Geist!"_

Despite screaming the other man's name, he knew Geist couldn't save him. Kamiizumi knew was all his own fault, he should've never—he should've known that there was such a risk!

 _And yet you kept coming back to see him,_ his mind taunted, _isn't that right, foolish frog?_

Kamiizumi shook his own head as the water came up to his neck. He tugged at the chain again, but it wasn't loosing itself. He hit the glass. He reached for the top. He struggled and struggled and _struggled!_

A breathy gasp loosed itself from his own throat, and the glass kept fogging up.

"Geist I'm sor—"

Water caught his throat and he gagged, spitting and choking…

…

He went under.

* * *

Silence echoed through the main tent, save for weak whimpers from a wide-awake, terrified Geist. No one paid the Bloody any mind despite his tears, all eyes glued to the chained man in the overflowing tank.

Janne broke the silence.

"I think he's dead."

" _N-no!"_

Geist's voice comes out in another whimper, a cry, and he struggled with his bonds before only now remembering he can _'undo'_ them. He couldn't do it before—why couldn't he do it before? Was he simply too weak? He screamed, wordless, tearfully glaring up at the Ringmaster.

"Y-you...h-how could you…"

The Ringmaster looked to the tank, then to Geist, his face hard.

"It looks like his convictions weren't strong enough."

A hiss escaped the Bloody's throat. _"You_ made me choose the damned deathtrap, you—!"

"And he couldn't escape it." He snapped his fingers. "Janne, get the body out of the tank and dispose of it."

Janne sighed, turning off the hose so water didn't pour into the tank anymore. "Alright, alright, just a sec." He grimaced slightly at the suspended body within the tank's waters, eyes shut and his being entirely still. "Explain to me _why_ we couldn't just get Aimee to shoot him, or Angelo to knife him?"

"We're carnie folk— _showmen_ , Janne." The Ringmaster answered curtly. "It has to be theatrical."

"Right, got it."

Geist writhed with his bonds, and despite his trying to 'undo' them, he found he was still too weak. The Ringmaster paused, before moving to undo his bonds, Geist glaring at him all the while with a face soaked with tears.

"Tears do not become you, Geist."

"Actually," The Bloody spat, "They _do_. M-my sadness is my own. You took him away— _you—"_

"You kept asking him to _come back."_

Geist went silent, wordless. The dry blood on his face, from earlier beatings, quivered along with his breathing, and the tears still dripped down his face. He'd failed.

He'd failed.

Kamiizumi was dead.

"What the hell!?"

Both men looked to Janne at the tank. The teen seemed startled, if anything.

"What is it?" The Ringmaster spoke, lips turning downwards.

"It's the Swordmaster." Janne managed. "I-I'm pretty damn sure he's still—"

A fist punched through glass, and all the water gushed out. Janne pulled away to prevent himself being drenched as well as being hit by said fist, and as most of the water made it outside its confines, the faint sound of coughing began to echo. It grew stronger, perhaps a whooping cough, but it wasn't until the Swordmaster staggered against one side of the tank and nearly stumbled over that the Ringmaster's eyes widened.

"Impossible." The Ringmaster's voice went raspy. "He should be dead, not—"

Geist gazed up at the coughing Kamiizumi leaning against one side of the tank, gasping for breath, and one word escaped Geist's lips.

"Alive."

* * *

Kamiizumi woke up again.

Sucking in breath, his vision first blurred and then cleared.

A warm, frilly blanket covered his being, with a pillow underneath his head. A bed, he realized. He was in a bed.

These surroundings were not familiar.

Sitting up slowly, he looked down at himself, bunching up the blanket in his lap. Clearly, he was in new, thin silky robes, loosely kept together by a tied sash. Nightclothing, he assumed.

Where was he?

The sensation of water came back to his memory, and he lay back in bed, curling up in it. He nearly buried himself under the blanket, but that reminded him of the cold water despite the blanket's welcoming warmth. Shoving it away so he could breathe, voices from outside his surroundings came to attention.

"… _You swear you won't do this again?"_

" _I promise…"_

" _I'm giving you a chance. A choice. Should he stay…"_

" _You told me, I know. I will not fail."_

Geist walked in, and the first thing about him that caught attention was the black eye. It was faded, just slightly, but still a little puffy and present. Geist frowned softly, walking a little faster, and soon he was sitting right at the edge of the bed.

"Nobutsuna?"

Kamiizumi moved, sitting up again and looking to Geist. His heart sank as he saw the bruises on the other's figure, but Geist tried his best to ignore them as he made his way to him.

"Geist." Kamiizumi tried to swallow saliva, so he could speak better, but his voice came out hoarse anyway.

"A-are you…" Geist reached for his face, gloves removed. "Are you alright?"

Kamiizumi opened his mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come out. So, he closed his mouth, shook his head, and grabbed Geist's hand, putting it to his cheek.

Geist stared back at him, letting Kamiizumi place his hand on his cheek, before speaking.

"I'm sorry." The Bloody whispered. "This is my fault."

Kamiizumi shook his head, swallowing.

"I-it's not yours." The Swordmaster finally murmured. "It's mine."

Geist shook his head, lifting his hand to run it through the other's hair. He felt the strange brittleness of it, despite the volume of hair there was, probably because of the tank water. In his mind, he cursed the Ringmaster and himself that Kamiizumi ever ended up in such a way.

"I should've known the risk." Geist stated. "If…if it worries you, they're _not_ going to try killing you again like that. The Ringmaster gave me another choice after it turned out you survived."

"Another choice?" Kamiizumi repeated, looking up at him. "What…what do you mean?"

Geist saw the confusion in the other's face, and he took a deep breath.

"He said…he said he'd allow you to leave this place, if you wished. We promise never to cross paths with you and harm you like that ever again." The Bloody finally confessed. "Either that, or…"

He bit his lower lip, licking at his lips and averting his gaze from him, before looking up at him.

"…you join us. You become _one of us."_

The Swordmaster needed a moment to register that last part.

"One of you?"

Kamiizumi immediately recalled it all, now—

" _The Siren. That's what the sign says. Did you acquire a new act recently? Is…this what you want to show me?"_

" _Well…yes, actually. The Siren itself is not available quite yet, but I thought…why not show a special someone what the area they reside in looks like?"_

When he'd asked to dip his legs in the pool—

 _The Siren is already in this pool?"_

" _Oh, no. They're not in there_ now _, I assure you."_

When they talked about the past—

" _What was it like, when you first joined this carnival?"_

" _Well, it didn't have you in it."_

" _Is this an invitation for me to join?"_

" _Only if you want to."_

 _ **The Siren: Coming Soon.**_

Kamiizumi heaved a deep breath, looking right into Geist's eyes.

"You had plans to make _me_ one of the acts."

Geist did not flinch, but his red eyes widened at the statement.

"I…" Geist closed his mouth, then finally opened it.

"Yes," He finally admitted with a nod, "I did. When we first met…" He moved so that he sat on the bed beside Kamiizumi, turning his head to continue facing the Swordmaster, "When we first met that night, I was _drawn_ to you. I knew you were from the Duchy. Our Ringmaster knows the names and faces of many of them, if not all of them. The only file that I cared to read up on at the time was yours. When you came, I technically should have…" He looked down. "I should have reported you to him the moment I saw you. But I didn't."

"You didn't." Kamiizumi repeated. He went silent, trying to register the new information. "Why didn't you?"

Geist looked up at him, gazing into the other's eyes, but hesitated. Eventually, he found the words.

"…You didn't fear me."

Kamiizumi wasn't sure if he caught that. "Pardon?"

"You didn't fear me." Geist repeated. He kept his gaze on the other as he continued to speak. "You didn't run. You didn't even _scream._ You talked to me and had tea with me. You talked _so_ much with me, and I-I knew—" He swallowed, "I couldn't let them hurt you. I thought, if I made you one of our own, they wouldn't…th-they wouldn't mind you as much. They wouldn't try to hurt you like they did."

It hit the Swordmaster then— _Geist did this all for him._

"But," Geist's laughter was hollow, "It was all in vain, I see now. You…After what's happened…I don't blame you if you don't want to stay. I understand it, and respect that decision to leave."

Kamiizumi stayed silent. Geist's face fell.

"…I can give you some time to decide, if you wish." He managed, standing and turning to leave. "If you need to sleep on it, I do not mind you staying here for the night…"

"I want to stay."

Geist turned his head right back to him, staring.

"What?"

"I want to stay." Kamiizumi reached for Geist, gently gripping his hand and his gaze focused on the Bloody. "I know it sounds strange of me to want to stay, given everything that happened, but hear me out. For all this time I've traveled alone, I…I'm more than aware of the pain I've caused. I'm aware of the people I couldn't protect. I'm aware of the people I've harmed, and what little or nothing I did to help them. I'm sick of that."

The Swordmaster quietly gestured for the other to sit on the bed beside him again as he kept speaking. "All this time, I…look, I don't often believe in things such as fate. Nor was I ever a Crystalist from the Crystal Orthodoxy, either, so it's not like I worship Crystals. But when I saw you tied up…" He gestured to Geist, and the Bloody thought there was prickling fear in the other's expression, "All beat up by whoever out of the others did it to you, I felt so guilty. And horrible. It was worse than trying not to drown. Seeing you hurt made me realize that there will be more people that could be hurt because of me, and that I _need_ to to do something about that."

"You think you can try to protect me." Geist stated.

"Yes." The other admitted. "I think I can try. I know I failed once. But you're still here, and…"

The Bloody gasped as Kamiizumi pulled him close to him, both the Swordmaster's arms enveloping him. Both men rested their foreheads against the other's, and Geist heard the other whisper in his ear.

"As long as you're still here…I can still be here for you."

No one had ever been there for Geist. Granted, Rev was there, and in a way the other carnies were as well, but…still.

Geist pulled away from Kamiizumi, just slightly so he could gaze into the other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Geist spoke. "There's no turning back once you go through with this."

The other nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yes. I want to stay."

* * *

"You like him a _lot,_ don't you?"

Geist glared at the teen as he stepped out of the tent. "Don't test my patience, wolf."

Janne shrugged, smoking another pipe. "Not in the mood. Just making a statement, that's all."

"More like stupid questioning that I have no time for." The Bloody's jaw clenched. "If you dare try to hurt him again, you'll be on the sharp end of my blade. Trust me," He stalked over to Janne, slapping the pipe out of his hand, "You will not like it."

Janne did not strike back, but he held Geist's gaze, daring to look into the older man's eyes. A moment passed, full of silence, before the teen spoke again.

"He's going to have enemies, you know." He spoke. "And I don't mean just the Duchy."

Geist sighed, slowly, nodding.

"I know. But he chose to stay. Crystals, he…" He chuckled, faintly, "He wants to protect me. He's the one that needs more protecting out of the two of us, and _he wants to protect me."_

Janne's facial expression didn't quite change, but there was something in his eyes. Geist wasn't sure what that something was.

"Can't say anything else but," Janne stamped on the pipe to make sure it was fully out, "Good luck, _reaper."_

Geist let the teen pass him, and then turned his head, watching the other go.

"…The same for you, _wolf."_

* * *

 **Author note: Thank you to everyone who voted for a new chapter of Carousel on my earlier poll! I'm so glad that all of you are interested in reading this fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	4. Plans

_**4\. Plans**_

* * *

"Darlin', do you think the glitter might be a bit much?"

A blond man frowned as he looked up at the halter crop-top a dark-skinned woman showed him, sighing.

"Aimee," He stated as he continued stitching some tulle onto a skirt, "though I appreciate the idea, I'm worried the glitter will come off in the water. It wouldn't make our Siren look very glamorous."

"Um…" Their model hesitated, swallowing as he looked to Aimee and then the blond man, "I can't help but agree just a bit with Angelo. I don't want it getting into my eyes and blinding me."

"Hm." Aimee looked to the model, frowning a little. "Huh. You have a point. Maybe if I used sequins…"

"He's the _Siren,"_ Angelo groaned, continuing to sew, "Not a showgirl!"

Kamiizumi hadn't expected a whole outfit-fitting session for becoming the Siren, but apparently it couldn't be helped. Geist grumbled about it earlier while accompanying him to the tent where Aimee and Angelo were making all the costumes for him, and it made the former Swordmaster wonder if Geist had any unfortunate experiences from such an occasion, when he first joined.

Currently the Siren was bare-chested, the only thing covering his person being a tulle skirt that Angelo was still working on. It was short at the front, barely reaching over his knees and exposing his scaly legs for all to see, but the back of the skirt was _much_ longer, trailing over the platform the Siren stood on.

"Either way," The Siren in particular managed, looking to Angelo, "Why are all of my outfits on the feminine side? It's not that I particularly dislike it, it's just…it feels different."

Aimee put the crop top aside on a nearby table, already littered with various clothing items, as she looked to him. "Look, 'Tsuna dear, you're gonna have to be the last thing people expect! _That's_ how this carnival works. You were a Swordmaster, and now you're going to be the most _gorgeous Siren everyone's ever seen!"_ She giggled a bit at the whole idea of Kamiizumi, a seasoned Swordmaster, dressing up prettily.

"Ah. I see now." He felt a little prick into his hip, and he grimaced. "Angelo…though I'm not in much of a position to ask, a little careful with the needle, please?"

"Apologies." Angelo replied, voice silky as he continued to sew. "Ugh, I _hate_ working with tulle…this is a nightmare to deal with! Can't we just make him a skirt out of mesh, or even netting?"

Kamiizumi gave Angelo a hard stare, arms crossed over his chest briefly. "Are you actually serious?" He stated. "…What about my—" He gestured with one hand as his face faintly flushed, _"—private_ areas?"

Angelo grimaced, taking back his earlier statement. "…You have a point. It _would_ be awkward if you ended up flashing the audience, whatever your intention might've been."

Aimeee shrugged. "True, we gotta think of the kiddies. Then again," She looked to Angelo, chuckling, "This whole carnival isn't exactly a hundred-percent kid-friendly, especially when you've got a _lady-killing sweet vendor_ and _the Bloody_ running around."

"Huh. That's true…" Angelo looked mildly amused, but Geist, leaning against a nearby supporting tent pole, looked unamused.

Angelo looked to Kamiizumi after some silent sewing. "…You can sing, right? You're the Siren, after all."

"What?" The Siren stared back at him, jaw clenching as he tried not to frown or give some weird, embarrassed look. "I…don't know, actually."

Aimee stared right back at Kamiizumi.

"You don't know?"

"Um," the Siren shook his head. "No. I don't know."

Angelo looked scandalized as he turned from Kamiizumi to the Bloody. "Geist, how could you do this!? We have _a Siren that can't sing!"_

Geist offered him a death glare at that statement. "I was thinking," His voice dripped with annoyance, "Of his _health conditions_ when I created the role for him! _That_ matters more than a golden voice, you diva!"

"Don't you diva me _! You're_ the one that laughs hysterically here!"

Aimee and Kamiizumi both exchanged awkward glances, before Kamiizumi stepped down from the platform he was on, moving between both men before they could fight each other.

"I understand both of your concerns," He managed, "But fighting isn't going to solve this. Maybe I can sing, maybe I cannot. We'll just have to figure it out."

"Yeah!" Aimee beamed at Kamiizumi. "Besides, if we find out ya can't sing, it gives us the excuse to dress you up even prettier to compensate for it! We could even paint on fake scales!"

The Swordmaster blanched as Aimee handed him a halter top to try on. "Th-that was… _not_ what I was suggesting…"

He wondered if she was serious about this. This whole procedure of creating appropriate clothing for him to wear and swim in was getting a bit…

"Hmm…" Aimee was once more distracted by the clothes as she examined Kamiizumi in the top. "It fits well, it does. Maybe a backless dress would give you more of a silhouette…"

Geist gave her an odd stare, something rather laughable given what Geist's usual demeanor was. "You want to give him a _what?"_

" _Daddy!? Are you here?"_

Everyone turned towards the tent entrance, where Revenant barged in. All the adults nearly jumped, startled by the animated glowing-blue armor, but Revenant turned his attention to Geist.

"Rev?" Geist looked to his son, blinking. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

" _Uh, no…"_ Revenant shook his helmet head. _"The Ringmaster wants to speak to the Siren. He's waiting for him at his tent!"_

Geist immediately frowned, and Kamiizumi went over to the other man, pausing before placing a hand on his upper arm.

"I'm sure it's probably about my position here." He managed. "Or…something of the sort."

Geist reached for Kamiizumi's face, a hand holding his cheek.

"If he _harms_ you…" He started, red eyes flashing, but Kamiizumi knew what the rest of that sentence meant.

"I don't think he'd be _that_ foolish to try it again after yesterday, especially since I survived the last trap." Kamiizumi swallowed, trying not to think of the Ringmaster and his other minions nearly drowning him alive only a night ago. "And besides—I vowed that I'd stay here, Geist, and I will keep my word."

Geist looked hesitant, but eventually nodded. "Alright." He managed. He leaned up close, and Kamiizumi thought the man might kiss him. Instead, he felt the other's warm breath at his left ear.

"Be careful."

As Geist leaned back, hand falling to his side, the former Swordmaster gave him a brief nod before leaving with Revenant.

* * *

The Ringmaster had tea prepared when Kamiizumi arrived. Revenant stood outside the tent.

"Ah, there you are." He gestured for the other to sit, and the Siren obeyed, willing himself to feel no shame at his exposed legs and midriff. He pushed a saucer towards him, a teacup filled nearly to the brim resting on it, and Kamiizumi did not drink from it.

"You said you wished to speak with me." Kamiizumi stated, looking right up at the other. "That's what Revenant said earlier."

"Yes, indeed." The Ringmaster sat opposite him, sipping his own cup of tea. "I'm rather surprised you chose to stay, despite my attempt to kill you last night."

Kamiizumi said nothing. The Ringmaster sipped some tea.

"So tell me," The younger man gazed into the other man's eyes, "Why did you stay? Why bother staying, at all? If you took the other option to leave, I would've never harmed you again, provided you weren't going to kill us next time we met."

"I stayed," Kamiizumi stated, "Because of Geist. He's done a lot for me. It's not…it's not fair to him if I just backed out after all he's done for me."

"So, just to fulfill a debt, then."

"It is _not_ a debt that I owe to him. He cared for _and_ still cares for me." He stated. He felt this prickle of something— _anger?_ _—_ in his chest, but he forced himself to inhale deeply. "He took a beating from _you_ for me. He protected me. I _have_ to protect him—from you, and anyone else that would dare hurt him."

The Ringmaster was silent, perhaps pondering what the older man said. His head tilted to the side, ever so faintly, and then he spoke again.

"You're ambitious, to say that. To say that you two have _bonded._ That you two are close, despite how soon it was that you met. I think Geist is merely infatuated, but I suppose we'll find out in time."

Kamiizumi was silent in return. He still did not drink the tea, despite his parched throat begging him to.

"Geist told me that you were never afraid of him." The Ringmaster spoke once more. "Is that true, that you've seen things scarier than his complexion?"

"Of course." The Siren spoke. He knew his voice sounded pointed, but he couldn't help it for once. "Nothing could ever surpass that Toxic Mist. Do you know, how much it stung when you breathed it in?"

The Ringmaster was silent. The Siren kept talking.

"Of course, you weren't there. But I recall the events too well. My chest felt tight. I couldn't breathe—the very air around me _strangled_ me and it was stabbing my legs, in my lungs, _everywhere._ It was worse than _you_ trying to _drown me_ last night! I could've died those years ago, if I wasn't dragged out of there first."

There was something in the Ringmaster's eyes. His face looked calm, but the eyes betrayed him.

And the Siren kept speaking.

"Thousands died that night, suffering my fate or _worse._ A hundred thousand Shieldbearers and a thousand Swordbearers all perished together…" The scent of the mist came back to haunt his nostrils for a moment, and the former Swordmaster flinched before it faded. "You don't know fear until you have experienced it. And I would do nearly anything to will it away if I could. But I can't do that."

There it was, in the Ringmaster's eyes—a sense of understanding. As if he, too, had experienced fear. Perhaps it was in some different form, but it still existed.

"You feel regret. And fear, after all that happened." He spoke. "So, your convictions of wanting to do right are true."

The Siren wasn't sure what to say at _that_ statement. "…You were testing me?" His voice turned weak, and he swallowed. The Ringmaster sighed, leaning forwards slightly.

"I know you don't trust me." He stated. "I don't blame you. I don't mean to try to understand you as a way of obtaining forgiveness, either. I just want to try understanding you because I can."

The words seemed so cryptical to the former Swordmaster. The Ringmaster noticed his confusion, Kamiizumi figured, judging by the faint yet calm smile.

"Doing right is exactly what I want to do with this carnival." The Ringmaster stated. "And though you were part of our array of targets, originally, I think you might prove to be a valuable asset." He waved his hand. "You may go. We will talk, at a later time."

Kamiizumi hesitated, then stood. As he turned to leave, however, the Ringmaster spoke once more.

"Oh, and by the way—do train those vocal cords of yours. You'll need them for more than _singing."_

* * *

"Do you truly trust him, sire?"

The Ringmaster turned to see an older man walk out from behind the curtain—younger than Kamiizumi, for sure. The man's billowy robes suited his talents as he was a mage, but in this carnival, magical ability didn't necessarily matter. It was just how one could creatively use whatever talent they had and recreate themselves.

"I _must_ repeat, for good measure," The man started, "Letting that man live, being one of us—this could put us all at risk!"

"I am aware of the danger, and I take full responsibility for it." The Ringmaster smoothly answered, making eye contact. He still sat comfortably in his chair, even as the man kept standing by his side. "Nikolai, I have plans for him that _require_ him to stay alive. _Make sure he stays alive."_

The man frowned. "You _knew_ that glass tank was fragile, yet you still offered it as an option for Geist to choose from."

"I did, and I knew he'd choose it." The other replied. A faint smile overtook his face, and it would've been handsome if he didn't have that mask on his face. "Geist knew from reading the reports that Kamiizumi's condition _potentially_ gave him the ability to breathe underwater. Kamiizumi himself didn't know of this, either, it seems. Given how much the Bloody cares for him, Geist would deliberately give the Siren the one trap that had the most potential for survival."

The other's eyebrows furrowed. "You knew all of this. You _intended_ this to happen, you intended for him to live." Nikolai looked him in the eyes. He was not afraid to. "May I ask why you'd use him for these supposed plans of yours?"

The Ringmaster still kept that smile on his face. "My friend…you will find out in _time_ , I assure you. Worry not—I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"What if he'd died in that trap?"

The Ringmaster frowned. "If he had, I would've gotten Geist to _'undo'_ it in private. The plans would not change all that much—save for both Geist and Kamiizumi having extra trauma to deal with, of course. I was willing to shoulder that burden."

Silence fell between them. The Ringmaster looked right into Nikolai's eyes, a tender look to them.

"I suggest you get some rest. It will do you no good to be fretting so much, especially with our Siren being at nerves already. I don't think I need to repeat that for good measure now, do I?"

The other man frowned, but nodded. "Understood, sire."

The Ringmaster watched as Nikolai left, a grin still remaining on his face.

 _Let it all begin._


	5. Steps

_**5\. Steps**_

* * *

"Are you ready to come out here?"

Geist looked towards the curtain, hearing Kamiizumi's sigh from behind it.

"I…I don't know." The Bloody heard the Siren speak. There was this vulnerability he heard in the other's tone, like the night when he talked to him after the Siren nearly drowned.

"Tsuna…" Geist hesitated, then spoke again. "It's just me out here. It's okay."

"You know it's not that, Geist. You're safe. It's just…the _water_ …"

 _Shit._

Geist looked to the pool to his left, then to the curtain where the Siren still hid behind.

Even if Kamiizumi survived the trap that nearly killed him, that didn't mean it wouldn't haunt him.

Kamiizumi peeked out from behind the curtain, and Geist gazed at the newly-painted scales on the other's face. The scales were small, but noticeable and green, fading into a light blue. As the Siren hesitantly stepped out from behind the curtain entirely, however, the scales reflected faint flecks of silver and gold. Geist had to admit that Aimee and Angelo did a wonderful job with the makeup and costumes.

Currently the Siren wore a fitted and cropped halter top of light blue, translucent ribbons keeping it tied to his person. His bare midriff was painted with some fake scales like his face, as well as his arms and exposed back.

"Is it…" Kamiizumi looked down at his attire, then up at Geist as he walked to him, the long tulle skirt he still wore from earlier swaying with the movement, "Does it look decent?"

"Yes." Geist nodded, cracking a smile. "It does."

The former Swordmaster chuckled faintly, looking down at his real scaly legs, exposed by the short front of the skirt, and then up at Geist. "I suppose it might be a bit strange. It feels like it to me, at least."

The Bloody simply shrugged. "I think it suits you. I'm sure you'll grow used to it in time." He kept his gaze on the other man for a moment longer, then looked to the pool. "You make such a lovely Siren., Tsuna The most beautiful one."

Kamiizumi looked to the pool as well, visibly shuddering. It seemed that love-laced words were not going to distract him enough from the fear. Geist knew he had to try a different approach.

"Tsuna."

Kamiizumi turned to face him as Geist spoke. "Yes?"

"I want you to keep your eyes on me. Alright?"

The Siren stared, just a little, but finally nodded. "I trust you."

Those three little words made Geist smile. Taking the Siren's hands in his, the Bloody took a deep breath as he walked backwards, keeping his gaze locked on the other man. He knew the pool was right behind him, but if he could keep Kamiizumi's attention for long enough…

Kamiizumi, too, kept his gaze locked on Geist. He heard a small _splash_ after a few steps, and he froze on the spot, his hold on Geist's hands tightening as the drowning flashed in his head.

The other man took a deep breath as he felt Kamiizumi's hands tighten around his. "Just keep your focus on me." He repeated. "Block out everything and keep your eyes on me. Breathe, slowly."

The other swallowed and nodded briefly. As Geist resumed pacing backwards, leading Kamiizumi, he was grateful he'd created a little set of steps into the pool. He kept his gaze locked on the Siren's own, small splashes of water ensuing as he led him further down the few steps.

His feet touched the bottom of the pool. By now the water reached his waist, and Kamiizumi wasn't too far behind. However, there was this immense amount of concentration on Kamiizumi's face, no sign of a frown or smile. His eyes were the only things showing emotion. Sparks of fear remained in them, but the concentration took over them, willing them to push the fear aside.

One step, then two.

Three steps.

The water reached their chests and they were still holding hands, gazes tight towards each other. It was only then that Geist realized that their breathing was synchronized, together.

Kamiizumi broke the stare, realized where they currently were, and instinctively wrapped both arms around Geist tightly, pulling him close against his chest. The Bloody winced slightly at the force used, but he heard the other's heartbeat accelerate just a bit.

"Take deep breaths." Geist reminded him, not resisting the sudden embrace. "Slowly."

It took a few moments, but the Siren managed it. He exhaled slowly, then inhaled. Geist saw the other's eyelids close, then open. Kamiizumi was silent, though, and Geist wasn't sure what to make of it.

"How do you feel?"

"A little shaky." Geist sensed the other tremble despite holding him so tight. "But…safe. It's…calming, when you're with me."

"Good. Very good." Geist looked up at him, seeing the faint relief in the other's eyes. "We'll practice this. Every day, until you get used to being in the water once more. For the water is where you belong, and those bastards had no right to try drowning you."

The other man chuckled briefly at that, cracking a smile. "You certainly know how to make me feel better."

"Glad to hear it." The other rested his head against the other's chest. "May I ask you about something?"

"By all means," He felt Kamiizumi inhale, "Go ahead."

"It's about the Ringmaster." Geist murmured. "What did he say to you, when you went to see him yesterday?"

He heard Kamiizumi sigh, a brief hum escaping his lips before speaking. "He…asked about why I stayed instead of leaving. It seems he was testing me, to make sure my intent of staying for you was true."

"Testing you?" Geist tilted his head upwards to face him properly. "What else did he say?"

The other swallowed, gazing down at the other. "He said he wanted to try to understand me because he could."

Geist let the words linger in his mind. He himself wasn't sure what the Ringmaster meant, and he opened his mouth to speak when Kamiizumi spoke once more.

"And…there was someone else in the room."

Geist blinked, frowning. "Someone else?" He repeated.

The other nodded. "I didn't see them," The Siren locked eyes with him, "but I know I _heard_ a third person breathing. I didn't ask about it. I was worried what could happen if I did."

"A third person..." _Who was that third person?_ "Well," The Exorcist managed, "It's not Aimee or Angelo. They were both with me when you left to see him. Rev also was with me, so it can't be him."

The Siren gave him a little stare. "You…actually want to figure out who eavesdropped?"

Geist shrugged, giving him a playful grin. "Why not? It would make things fun. And besides, we have quite a few we _could_ suspect of spying on you and the Ringmaster in the shadows. For starters…" He wrapped his arms around Kamiizumi's waist, laying his head back against his chest again, "There's Bella, our dearest Fortuneteller. Minette, the esteemed Tamer, is another. _Janne_ is suspect since he dislikes us so much, but we can leave out Cu Cuhallin because he's too loud to do any espionage of the sort."

Kamiizumi chuckled, quirking a wry grin of his own. Despite the whole situation of being spied on being tense, he somehow enjoyed how Geist seemed to make light of it. The Bloody was charming, in that way. "So, who do you think is most suspect out of all of them, then?"

"Hmm….which one?" Geist put a hand to his own chin, thinking, before giggling. "None of them."

The other frowned. "None of them?"

Geist nodded, looking up at him. "None of them." He repeated again. "I forgot to mention one other carnie. He's…" He hissed a little under his breath, "He's a _stick_ in the mud. _Nikolai Nikolanikov._ Does that sound familiar?"

"The name, you mean?" Kamiizumi shook his head, after trying to think back. "I'm afraid not."

"Hmm. He's a bore. No need to bother with him so much."

" _Bother with mew, now?"_

Both men turned their heads to see a little girl pitter-pattering over to them until she stood by the edge of the pool. Little cat ears adorned her head, visible through her short hair, and her eyes were beaming with pure wonder.

"We were just talking about Nikolai, Minette." Geist calmly explained, gaze focused on her, before he looked to the Siren. "Minette, this is Tsuna—the Siren. Tsuna, this is Minette, the dear Tamer I mentioned earlier."

"Minette…" Kamiizumi looked to Minette, observing her carefully. She didn't look any older than ten—how could she be a Tamer? "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet mew too!" A smile broke out on Minette's face, before confusion overtook it.

Kamiizumi noticed her confusion. "Is there something the matter, Minette?"

"Well…" She pointed with a tiny hand. "What are mew two doing in the pool?"

"Huh?" Kamiizumi looked down at the water, then up at Geist. There was an awkward look on his face, one that only realized that he was still in the pool and was talking to Geist the whole time they were in there together, before he looked to Minette. "Erm, well…"

"We felt like it." Geist quickly cut in, saving the Siren from having to explain about managing one's fears to the cat girl. "That's all."

"Ohh…" Minette giggled "Nyahaha! Mew two are close!"

"Close?"

Both men realized that they were still hugging each other closely. Kamiizumi let go first, stepping back, and Geist lowered his arms, giving him an awkward grin.

"A-apologies. I did not quite realize…" Kamiizumi trailed off, and he averted his gaze temporarily. Geist thought the other might be a bit shy about it, seeing the blush on his face. "I suppose the embrace was getting a bit much."

"Perhaps." Geist shrugged, offering him a smile. "But I didn't mind. Now," He looked to Minette, "Can you go tell the Ringmaster that I think the Siren is…ready?"

"Ready?" Kamiizumi looked to him, concern flashing in his face. "You mean, to perform? I…it's so soon…"

Geist nodded, stepping forwards. Taking the other man's hands in his, he squeezed them once as he made eye contact with him. "I am sure." He spoke, his voice level. "Relax. It won't be for another few days before we open up the carnival again. We have a few more days to keep practicing like this."

"Good..." The Siren inhaled slowly, squeezing the other's hands in return as he maintained the gaze shared between them. "Thank you, Geist."

Geist grinned back at him as Minette ran off to inform the Ringmaster. "You're welcome…Tsuna."

Kamiizumi looked to Minette running off. "…How old is she? Ten?"

Geist looked in the same direction. "Seventeen. She's short for her age, so I don't blame you for the mistake. Others made that assumption, too."

"Seventeen…" Kamiizumi looked to Geist quietly, a soft hum escaping his lips. "How did she end up here, of all places?"

Geist looked to the Siren gently, raising a hand to caress the other's cheek. "It's a long story, and one I promise to tell you at some point."

* * *

A young woman walked through the crowd of visitors, an overly frilly dress adorning her being. The fake bunny ears nestled in her golden hair made her look like she'd be one of the carnies, but she wasn't.

"Excuse me, miss!" She turned to see a man, offering her a most beaming smile. "Perhaps you'd like to try some cake?"

"Mm, well," She walked over, observing the small plate of cake he offered to her. "I don't know, I'm on a diet."

The man smiled. "Surely a little piece of cake won't hurt. All my confections are to die for, trust me!"

"To die for, hm?" Maybe the man was an expert at baking. She decided, despite her supposed dieting, that she ought to try a piece. Thanking him for the cake, she took the plate of cake, as well as a fork, and ate it.

"Ooh!" The cream of the cake was just so light and fluffy! And the cake itself tasted so good… "This is…this is really good!"

"Thank you!" He smiled back at her, taking the empty plate and fork after she finished, putting it away. "I do appreciate it very much." He paused, looking around, a mischievous look in his eyes. "How about I guide you around? I imagine you're a new visitor?"

She nodded. "Well…I suppose looking around would be good. And," Her lips curled into a slight pout, "I need to find this _Siren_ everyone is talking about! I want to see if she actually sing."

"Really?" His head tilted to the side, curiosity overtaking his pretty features. "And what makes you believe you can judge it?"

"I'm a world-famous superstar, sir." She replied curtly, shooting him a look. "If anyone would know what good music is, it's me!"

"World-famous...superstar?" He slowly smirked. "Are you Praline a la Mode, by any chance? I've heard of you!"

She giggled, nodding. "I am! Thought I'd check out the competition."

He offered a free hand to her, winking. "Perhaps I'll show you to the Siren, then."

"Would you really!? Thank you!"

As the two began to walk off, the man leading her, she paused before speaking.

"…I don't think I caught your name. Who _are_ you, anyway?"

He flashed her a smile, seemingly forever present.

"Angelo Pannetone, Miss a la Mode. And believe me when I say it—the Siren's act is pretty, but _my act,_ like my sweets, are _to die for."_


	6. Pricked

**Warning: Murder occurs in this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **6\. Pricked**_

* * *

 **In the Past**

* * *

"Praline a la Mode, formerly affiliated with the Duchy's Black Blades." The Ringmaster frowned as he sat in his tent, reading over the report he had on her. "She'll be a tricky one to chase down. Given her status of being the Performer, she travels everywhere. She doesn't remain in one spot, like some others."

"And _Nikolai_ here is a fan of hers." Janne smirked as Nikolai gave him a glare. "What are you going to do? Send her fan letters to get her come to the carnival as a 'guest performer' or something?"

Nikolai frowned. "Wouldn't that seem a bit suspicious?"

"Huh. You're right." Janne shrugged. "Oh well. It was worth suggesting."

"Praline isn't the only one who runs around, though." Aimee picked up another report, skimming through the papers. "There's that Swordmaster, too."

"Swordmaster…?"

Everyone looked up to see Geist enter the tent, walking over to them.

"Geist? What are _you_ doin' here?" Aimee asked, head tilting slightly. "Thought you were reading Rev a bedtime story."

"He's asleep." He held out a hand towards her. "May I see?"

The Sharpshooter paused, then nodded. "Go ahead."

As she passed the file to him, the Ringmaster looked to Geist.

"That one is Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, former commander of the Black Blades and assisted the Swordbearers on behalf of the Duchy, during that civil war in Eisen. His whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Unknown, hm~?" Geist cackled a bit, a leering grin on his face as he looked up at the Ringmaster. "If we encounter him, may I have the permission to handle him…personally?"

" _You_ want to handle him?"

Aimee, Nikolai, Janne and the Ringmaster himself all exchanged looks. None of them were quite sure what to say.

"Do you truly think I'm that unsuited for him?" Geist exaggerated a gasp, clasping a hand to his chest. _"Ringmaster!_ You break my heart with such little faith in me!"

Janne rolled his eyes. "Cut the theatrics, Geist. We _all_ know how bloodthirsty you get when you have to handle nearly any job."

"Geist…" The Ringmaster chuckled, a half-grin on his face at the display, "Your enthusiasm is highly appreciated, even if it is over-the-top. I'll permit you to take out this one. Do be careful that he doesn't slip through your claws. He's quite a tough little tadpole."

Nikolai looked visibly shocked, and even Janne looked doubtful. Aimee herself seemed curious as Geist cackled with delight, giving the Ringmaster a little, eloquent, bow.

"Believe me," The Bloody's smile went wide, "I _promise_ you, Ringmaster…that tough little tadpole isn't going to escape _me."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

" _Ladies and Gentlemen! Everyone, come one and come all! Come see the Siren, with his beautiful, enchanting voice! Guaranteed to send sailors astray!"_

Kamiizumi took a deep breath as he heard Aimee shouting to the visitors outside the tent.

"No need to panic." Geist coaxed, as the Siren slipped into the pool. "You'll be a wonderful act."

"I'm thankful for your confidence in me, Geist." Kamiizumi gazed up from the water to the Bloody. "Though…singing the tale of a Scorpion and the Frog as an encore feels rather _ironic_ , given how _I_ ended up joining all of you."

"True, true." Geist huffed. "Leave it to _Janne_ to suggest an idea like this. He likes putting a _dig_ into things. Not always fun for the performer, but at least our audience is entertained."

"Indeed." The Siren swam to the edge of the pool, extending a scale-painted hand towards Geist. The Exorcist was thankful the paint was waterproof. "Wish me luck?"

Geist got on a knee in front of him, gently taking the other's hand in his own. His grin went from ear to ear as the Siren gave him an endearing smile.

"I wish you luck, Tsuna."

With no other words, he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the Siren's hand.

* * *

Praline was charmed, really. Angelo could tell. He couldn't help but smirk a bit as he led her to the back of the Siren's tent, motioning with a finger to his mouth for her to stay silent as he used his free hand to push aside the tent flap. He allowed her to step in, first, like the gentleman he was, before he went in after her, closing the flap behind them.

"The Siren is here?" Praline whispered, looking to the Knife-Thrower.

He smiled, nodding once. "Yes, the Siren is here. I believe said Siren's performance will begin. We can hide behind this stage and listen from there."

"Sweet!"

"Shhh!"

"Oh," She gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

He smiled back at her, but when she wasn't paying attention, he rolled his eyes.

 _Stupid bitch._

* * *

Geist was happy that he got to host the very first performance of the beauteous Siren. He was sure, so sure, that the Siren would do perfectly fine with his performance. The Bloody thought it best to oversee it, though, just in case.

In front of the seated audience was the pool, of course, and the small platform in the middle of the pool that the Siren could stand or sit on as he pleased. However, there was also a stage expertly set up behind that pool, and Geist knew he had to open the curtain separating the sight of it from the audience when the time was right during the act.

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he wasn't allowed to warn Tsuna of what would happen on said stage, though. Nikolai firmly forbid him to. Geist decided that he would explain to Kamiizumi after the act was over, and though he was no Crystalist he prayed that Tsuna would keep going on with his act even after the act on stage happened.

Someone was going to die tonight, after all. _A foolish frog, that is._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one and all…" He chuckled, looking to the pool and then to the audience. He sported a longer, tattered coat stained with red, a black waistcoat and white blouse to match. "I thank you all for coming. Tonight is the debut of our most beauteous Siren, and we are very, _very_ sure that you will all adore him."

The audience gasped as a figure emerged from the pool's water, crawling onto the platform. The arms were visible first, their scales glimmering in the light. Crawling so eloquently, he looked up, and then they caught view of his face. It would be lovely, if not marred by the (painted) scales in some people's opinions.

The Siren sat on the platform now, back straight as he shifted his position, swinging his legs to the right temporarily, and gasps escaped the audience as the scales on the legs were exposed, thanks to the shortness of the tulle skirt's front. He then moved to fully stand on both feet, silently blowing a kiss at the crowd. Some of the audience cooed and "awwwed" over his beauty, while others continued their remarks of astonishment.

"Look at him now in his glory. Isn't he so beautiful?" Geist crooned as the audience gasped and gaped over the Siren's appearance. "His appearance is not all he is, however, for his voice is like the same sirens we read of, the ones that send _all_ sailors astray. Tonight, the Siren will sing!"

Geist backed away, out of sight of the audience as he slipped into the shadows. The Siren flashed a smile, head tilted as if being coy. The watchers feasted on the sight before them, and the Bloody thought he heard one of them _whistle_ at the Siren. Despite the stares, gasps and such going on however, the Siren was undeterred. The Siren was confident.

The Siren opened his mouth, and began to sing.

* * *

"Can you hear the Siren?"

"Yeah…she's beautiful."

"…Actually, that's a he we're listening to."

"What, really!?"

"Shh. We're literally on the stage right now. We need to stay quiet."

"Oh, sorry. But the Siren is a he?"

"Why so shocked? Who ever said Sirens couldn't be male?"

"I…didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

"Mm. The Siren probably would be pissed if you said that in front of him. Thank the Crystals you didn't. Now…"

* * *

The Siren had the audience in the palm of his hand, in the throes of his voice. He had perfectly, seriously, enthusiastically _seduced_ them all.

Geist smiled from the shadows as the Siren gave a suggestive wink to some of the audience, earning him cheers, whistles and catcalls alike. The Siren didn't seem to mind, though—if anything, he was basking in the praise and admiration of the audience before him.

The Bloody knew it would be time, very soon. Angelo better be preparing the victim right now…

* * *

"Now what?"

"Haha…I only realized just now that I haven't told you what my act is."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm a Knife-Thrower. A rather risky profession, obviously, but worth the thrill."

"I want to see."

"Now? Perhaps we ought to wait—"

"No, I…I wanna see it. Your knife-throwing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to be quiet. No sudden cheering."

"I can stifle it!"

"Really? Good. Well…see that board over there? I could probably strap you to it."

"You…want to practice it on me."

"Um, yes. You said you wanted to see my skills."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to practice on meee…"

"I'm not about to throw a knife at the Siren mid-performance! It's his first, too. That would be rude! Besides…nothing beats the thrill of being able to _participate_ in a performance."

"Well…alright. Just don't stab me."

"Believe me, I won't. My act is dead without you, after all."

* * *

The Siren looked proud as he gazed upon his audience as he finished a song. They were all entranced and asking for an encore, _demanding_ an encore. He had them in the palm of his hand, in the throes of his voice. Nothing could be better.

The Bloody chuckled, reappearing before the audience. He looked to the Siren, winking, then to the audience. "I see you all want an encore. An encore is exactly what we'll give to you! And guess what~?"

"What!?" Some of the audience gasped.

"He'll be performing none other than _'The Scorpion and the Frog'_ for all of you!" Geist giggled a bit. "How about a round of applause to cheer our Siren on, hm?!"

As the crowd cheered, the curtains behind the pool opened, revealing a stage. Onstage, Angelo beamed as he stood beside a board. Strapped to the board by the wrists and ankles was a young woman, dressed in some frilly, poofy dress and fake bunny ears in her hair.

"Wh-what the…hey!" She looked to Angelo, staring. "Y-you didn't tell me that this was going to happen!"

"Actually, I did." Angelo pointed out as he took a few steps back from Praline to have considerable distance. "I told you that nothing beats the thrill of being able to participate in a performance, did I not?"

Geist smirked as Praline froze. The Siren turned his head to face Praline, head tilted to the side, but then shrugged, figuring it must be part of the performance. Thank goodness, Geist thought. It would be worrying if the Siren broke character, broke the act.

"And…." Angelo chuckled, but it was a deeper chuckle. Shoving both hands into the opening of his coat, he pulled them both out to reveal knives. The blades glistened in the light of the tent as a little shriek escaped the Performer.

"I did tell you that my act was _to die for."_

The crowd cheered, the Siren took a deep breath before beginning to sing once more.

* * *

Praline struggled with her bonds, but they weren't getting loose.

She was stuck.

She was doomed.

Angelo grinned as the Siren continued to sing, and the Knife-Thrower sharpened the daggers he had with him, looking from the Bloody standing by, as well as the singing Siren. Angelo looked to the struggling Praline.

"Lemme go!" Praline was glaring at him again. "You tricked me!"

Angelo threw a knife, and it sunk deep into the palm of her left hand. She screamed as the audience "oohed" and "Ahhhed" at the sight, not realizing she was some volunteer. They must've thought it was all just a _performance,_ and really, _wasn't that the beauty of being in a carnival?_

"I didn't trick you." Angelo informed her, arching an eyebrow. "I did tell you my act was to die for, at least once or twice. And you did agree to my performance. So really…"

He threw a second knife. She screamed again as it pierced her right hand. Blood dripped from the open wounds, and she whimpered as the crowd cheered even louder, the Siren continuing to sing. There were even tears streaming from Praline's eyes at this point, and Angelo couldn't help but think of how fragile the young woman was. A shame, really. He thought she'd be harder to break.

"Really," He chuckled, brandishing a third knife, "This is _your_ fault."

The third knife embedded itself in her throat.

* * *

The volunteer's panicked scream at the third knife caught the audience's attention, all going silent at once. Even the _Siren_ stopped singing, and turned to face Praline. At first, Geist thought that the Siren would break character and realize what exactly just happened, but…

The Siren giggled at the sight of the stabbed Praline, grinned slyly at the glassy look in her eyes. Even as Angelo stood there, coated in some of Praline's blood, the Siren continued to laugh. It echoed throughout the tent, and Geist couldn't help but smile as the Siren gave the audience a reassuring and confident gaze.

"Let this be a lesson to you _all,"_ The Siren cooed, making a kissy face at the Performer hanging off the wheel, before looking to the audience, arms sweeping out to them in some grand gesture.

" _Never trust a scorpion, lest you get_ _**pricked~!"**_

The audience must've taken it as a cue for the act to be finished, as they all burst into applause right then and there. The Siren let Angelo take his bow, before the two bowed together. Geist himself also bowed when they both pointed to him, and the Bloody smiled as he looked to Praline, watching her blood continue dripping onto the floor.

* * *

" _That was amazing!"_

" _That girl on the wheel acted so well, I was terrified as well!"_

" _That Siren! That Siren is so beautiful, and I don't mean just the appearance! They're the real thing!"_

" _The blood looks real, though…"_

" _Aah, it's probably fake. It's just an act, after all!"_

* * *

Geist cackled after all the visitors left, turning the sign on the Siren's tent to _Closed_ and closing the tent flap for privacy.

"Your first act…that was _brilliant!"_ He crowed, the Performer's dripping blood lingering in his mind. "You performed well for your first time, Siren! You should be proud!"

His words met silence.

Geist frowned, turning to face the Siren. "Tsuna…?"

Kamiizumi stood in front of the wheel where Praline still hung, regret visible on his face as he lifted a hand to brush some of the diva's hair out of her face. He grimaced as some of her blood got onto his hand, and he immediately tried to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry." The former Swordmaster whispered. "Praline…I'm sorry."

"Tsuna…" Geist walked over to Kamiizumi slowly, taking a deep breath as he looked up at the other man, smile vanishing. "You knew her well?"

The other hesitantly nodded, looking to him. "Yes. She…she worked with me, during the civil war. Led main contingent of the Swordbearers on the Eisen Bridge, against the Shieldbearers. Her singing motivated them to fight harder than any regular army."

"Oh."

The Bloody was at some loss for words. The Siren was also at a loss for words, too. Geist finally spoke, after some silence.

"I'm…sorry it had to end this way."

Kamiizumi looked to him quietly. "Geist?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Picking off the Duchy one by one like this? Going against them…" He shook his head a little bit, his face a mixture of regret and worry. "I…don't know if this is the right way to handle this."

"Tsuna." Geist took a deep breath, trying to word things carefully. "Look, I…know this must be harder for you than everyone else. You were part of the Duchy, after all, and—"

"You don't have to remind me. I know well that I was."

"Tsuna…"

Kamiizumi looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Geist tried to make eye contact with him, numbly offering a hand towards him.

Kamiizumi looked up. His breath caught in his throat, but the words spilled out after some hesitation.

"What if I ended up changing my mind about all of this?" He finally spoke, taking Geist's hand in his. He squeezed it, tightly, and Geist tried not to grimace at the suddenness of it. "What if I wake up one day, and think you all to be monsters, try to hurt all of you? I'm aware I'm no better than the rest of you, but at the same time I feel guilty standing by and doing nothing. I thought…"

"You thought that by joining us, you were making the right choice." Geist finally managed.

"Yes. _That."_ His head hung once more.

Geist was quiet, letting the words sink in, before he spoke.

"Do you regret joining?"

A frustrated sigh. "…I don't know."

Geist looked around, checking to make sure no other bothering carnie was around, before lightly squeezing the Siren's hand. The Siren looked up at him, before Geist spoke.

"If you ever want to leave, just tell me. I'm not pressuring you to stay."

"What?" Kamiizumi stared. "What of…about the Ringmaster? The other carnies? They could…"

"Harm me?" He chuckled slightly, "They might. But…" He took a deep breath, looking into the other's eyes, "that _shouldn't_ deter you from leaving if all of this is something you cannot stomach!"

"I-I…" Kamiizumi shook his head, "I can't do that. I swore that I'd protect you!"

" _I don't need your protection!"_ The words came out sharper than Geist thought. "You're the one that's in danger compared to me!"

" _Geist!"_

" _Tsuna."_

Both men were silent, staring right at each other, but then Geist spoke again.

"I don't want a need to protect me to burden your conscience, Tsuna—"

" _No."_

Geist froze at the change in tone. Kamiizumi gazed back at him hard. It was difficult to tell if he was angry or horrified.

"No." Kamiizumi spat. His voice quivered, faintly, but he kept speaking. "You are _not_ a burden, Geist Grace. Never, _ever,_ dare think you are a burden, because you are _so much more_ than that!"

His eyes looked watery. Geist realized the man was about to cry but let him continue speaking, too stunned to say anything.

"You are a father to Revenant—you brought him back to life after he died—you saved him and he loves you so dearly! You stood up for me when all the rest of the carnies, including the Ringmaster, were actively against me even before I joined! You helped me get used to my role, and to this carnival! You created the Siren! _You created me!"_

Kamiizumi trembled where he stood, trying to keep a stiff upper lip, but the tears streamed down his face at this point.

"Don't you _dare,_ _don't_ dare to…to say you're a burden. You are _not_ a burden. N-not on my watch."

He brought both hands up to wipe at his tears, and Geist was about to take out a clean handkerchief to wipe the tears when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. The Bloody gasped at the sudden action, but hugged him close in return, taking a deep breath as he heard the other's shuddering sobs.

Geist inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. Rubbing the other's back as best he could in the tight and somewhat awkward hug, he laid his head against the Siren's chest and listened to his trembling heart.

"Tsuna." Geist spoke, his voice low, but Kamiizumi managed to stifle his tears so he could hear him. "I…I will keep all of those words in mind. In heart. In soul."

"G-good. Geist, I…" Geist looked up at Kamiizumi, who gazed back into his eyes, and both of them said nothing, just gazing at each other in silence.

No words needed to be said between both of them, because actions were so much louder than words.

* * *

 **Author note: Whoa! I'm thrilled to see that there's over 365 views for this fanfic at the time of me writing this chapter. I'm really, really amazed that it's reaching quite a number of you readers! I really appreciate all of you reading!**

 **On another note, I imagined Kamiizumi singing "Prick! Goes the Scorpion's Tale" from The Devil's Carnival when writing his performance this chapter, specifically when it came to the encore. I encourage you all to search it up.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	7. Truth

_**7\. Truth**_

* * *

"You know, you look really sad."

The Siren looked up from where he sat, just in time for Aimee to offer him a plate of pancakes, a small frown on her face.

"You okay, Tsuna? Did somethin' go wrong during your first performance yesterday?"

"Well…" The Siren closed his eyes, recalling the blood.

 _ **I don't need your protection!**_

"Geist and I…" The Siren looked to her again. "We had a fight."

"Huh." She sat down beside him, putting the plate of pancakes on the nearby table. "Well, I'm kinda not surprised, given what I know of you and him and stuff. Do you want to start from the beginning?"

He nodded, before speaking. He told her of the performance, how Angelo stabbed Praline in the throat with the blood everywhere, with Geist being so gleeful at her demise. How Kamiizumi and Geist got to the point of screaming at each other's faces, including Kamiizumi telling the Bloody not to think that he was a burden _because he wasn't_ and then they broke into tears and…

"And the last thing I remember was falling asleep, still crying in his arms when we went to bed..."

"Ah. _That_ explains the redness in your eyes." She nodded, taking a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I'm guessin' you slipped outta bed by yourself this morning?"

He shrugged a little. "We fell asleep beside each other. I got out of bed early so I could get some time to think by myself, really, as well as the fact that I needed exposure to water."

"Right."

Silence fell between them for a moment, before Aimee offered him a glass of water. He thanked her, taking a few sips. He felt thirstier than usual, probably because of all the tears he shed the previous night.

"Look," Aimee finally managed, "I know you're scared."

"I _am_ scared."

She shot him a look. "Can I finish?"

He nodded. "Yes. Apologies."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "So, you're upset that Geist told you that he didn't need your protection and that you're the one that needs more protecting. Why?"

"I…" The words died in Kamiizumi's throat. He hesitated, trying to gather them again, before speaking.

"Because I don't want him to get hurt again. During the civil war I led…it wasn't just the many deaths of soldiers that I regret from the Toxic Mist Incident." He looked to her, "The Swordbearers went to the point of _enslaving_ innocent children to mine the metals needed for their weaponry. I tried to negotiate with their leader to get them to _stop_ , but they ultimately kept going with it. Children died in those mines. And then…" He sighed. "In regular battle, people also died. I eventually realized, throughout the war, that though I was leading it for a good reason, there were so many unnecessary deaths. It became so senseless, I almost forgot what I was fighting for."

He closed his eyes, then opened them as the memories came back to his head.

"I don't want to end up being stuck like that. I don't want…so many senseless deaths."

"You want to be sure you're doing the right thing and not letting any innocent people get hurt." Aimee finally managed. "And that includes Geist."

He nodded. "Yes."

Silence fell between them, and Aimee took a sip of her own coffee before speaking.

"Well, you should talk to him about it."

He was silent, but his attention fixed itself upon her words. She noticed, and kept talking.

"Look, nothing is ever going to be resolved if you don't make an effort to talk about it. Will it hurt sometimes? Yeah. But better to get those concerns out now than later on. You two deserve some happiness and relief after all the crap the Ringmaster put you both through, as well as what happened yesterday."

The Siren paused, then finally nodded.

"You're right. I'll talk to him."

* * *

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You probably did."

Geist frowned as he and Janne made their way to the dining tent.

"To be entirely fair," He managed, "It was far too soon to give the Siren a performance that was meant to mimic his near-demise, in a sense."

"I thought he'd gotten over the trauma." Janne grimaced slightly. "I-I guess I should've thought of that before suggesting it to the Ringmaster. I honestly didn't think that he was going to go through with it."

"So _he_ ultimately ordered this act to happen."

"Yeah. It was his fault, in that sense."

Geist made the mental note to ask the Ringmaster about such a thing later.

"Back to my argument with Tsuna….what do I do? I understand that I can't leave it like this."

"Isn't it obvious?" Janne gave him a look. "Just talk to him. Speaking of which…." His look softened. "Have you even told him why it was you that specifically appeared to him the first night you both met?"

Geist hesitated, then shook his head. "No."

"Then tell him."

Worry sparked in the other. "But, if I do…"

"Better now than later. Look," The teen sighed, "I know we don't get along all the time, but I really mean it this time. Better to get the truth out there than later. He'll be pissed if you told him later, or, Crystals forbid, if Nikolai tells him first later."

The other raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Are you or Nikolai going to tell him if I don't do it now?"

"I won't. But he could."

Geist sighed, then nodded. "I'll tell him."

* * *

"Can we talk?"

"Yes. And I promise I won't interrupt this time."

"The same goes for me."

"Good…"

Deep breaths. "About last night…I apologize if I said anything out of line. I went overboard with the 'you're not a burden' part."

"Apology accepted. And to be entirely honest, I needed to be reminded. So if anything, thank you. I also apologize for saying anything that was out of line to you, too."

"You're welcome. And apology accepted, as well."

A pause.

"I have to ask, though…why were you so hellbent on protecting me, 'Tsuna?"

"Because you've done so much for me, and you don't deserve any hurt in return. And…I've seen senseless deaths in my life...in that civil war. They were deaths that I could have prevented from happening, and yet I didn't do anything. I don't want to fail again. I don't want that to happen again, Geist."

"I see…that definitely explains a lot."

"I know you're capable of protecting yourself."

"I know you are, too. And I can't protect you forever from the others, either, if any of them are gunning for you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Is there anything else, or may I bring up my issue?"

"You can bring yours up, now. I just…wanted to clarify what I was so worried about from last night and such."

"Thank you." Another pause. "When….when you and I first met, I was originally assigned to deal with you."

"Deal with me?"

"As in, kill you."

Silence.

A sigh. "I…don't blame you if you're angry. But I _didn't_ kill you, because…because I was drawn to you. So drawn to you that I thought of you being the Siren and all. More than that— _Crystals_ —would it be wrong for me to say that _I love you?"_

"…You love me?"

"As cliché as it sounds, _yes!_ I grew attracted to you _the moment we met._ It's only grown from there ever since. I-I've read the report the Ringmaster has about you! I chose that tank trap out of all the choices the Ringmaster forced me to choose from at the time because I knew you had a better chance of surviving it! I-I would've brought you back and kept you safe if you'd died. I-I…I fully understand if you angry about any of this. It sounds so messed up. I know it sounds messed up. But that is the truth. That is the fucking truth, Tsuna. _**I love you."**_

"…Crystals, _Geist."_

"You…you do not feel the same?"

"No, I…I think I do. I do feel the same. Is that so strange?"

A few steps and they were close.

"No."

A kiss closed the distance.

"That's _not_ strange at all, given everything that's happened."

* * *

 **Author note: This is a much shorter chapter than last time, but I hope you all enjoyed reading this one! Thank you so much for all of the views and reviews for this fic so far!**


	8. Because

_**8\. Because**_

* * *

A young woman sat in the tent alone. Fabric sashes of purple and black trailed down from above, but she paid them no mind as she looked at a crystal sphere perched on a magenta pillow, voices and images resounding from the item.

" _When….when you and I first met, I was originally assigned to deal with you."_

" _Deal with me?"_

" _As in, kill you."_

Silence.

Bella sighed, but said nothing. She'd been assigned by the Ringmaster to watch these two. Especially Kamiizumi, really. One had to be careful, after all.

" _ **Crystals**_ _—"_ Geist looked fearful. _"would it be wrong for me to say that_ _ **I love you?"**_

Kamiizumi was floored. _"…You_ _ **love**_ _me?"_

" _As cliché as it sounds,"_ Geist looked like he was going to burst into tears now, _ **"yes!"**_

"Isn't this interesting…?"

Bella turned her head to see the Ringmaster walk into her tent, intrigue on his face as he looked past her and towards the crystal ball. "Ringmaster…"

"Good morning, Bella." The Ringmaster moved to sit beside her, legs folded together. "How are these two doing?"

Bella said nothing, but gave him an acknowledging nod before pointing to the crystal ball and the image of the two men talking.

" _I-I…"_ Geist still looked like he might be crying, but his voice was surprisingly calmer than he looked. _"I fully understand if you angry about any of this. It sounds so messed up. I know it sounds messed up. But that is the truth. That is the fucking truth, Tsuna._ _ **I love you."**_

Kamiizumi looked shocked…no, stunned. _"…Crystals, Geist."_

A hum escaped the Ringmaster's lips, but he didn't comment. Geist, in the crystal ball, prepared himself for rejection.

" _You…you do not feel the same?"_

" _No, I…"_ Kamiizumi looked up at Geist, making eye contact with him, _"I think I do. I do feel the same. Is that so strange?"_

Geist took a few steps towards Kamiizumi.

" _No."_

A kiss closed the distance between them, and Bella noticed the Ringmaster smiling at the sight.

" _That's not strange at all, given everything that's happened."_

The Ringmaster chuckled, and Bella used her magic to make the image fade away from the crystal ball, turning to look to him properly.

"…is there anything else you need to see, sire?" She asked.

He paused, eyes peering at her through the mask, then shook his head.

"No, Bella." He spoke. "Not for now. I have to say, though…" He smirked, "I'm not surprised to see that the Siren and the Bloody got together like that. In fact, this might be quite fortuitous."

"…" Bella gave him a little stare. "…fortuitous? How so?"

The Ringmaster smiled, his eyes unreadable through the black mask he wore. "That is a mystery we'll unravel in time, Bella. I'm sure, though, that it'll set the stage for what is to happen next."

He pulled out a report from the inside of his coat, reading it.

"Janne Balestra. He'll have a major part to play rather soon, with…"

A second report. He handed it to Bella, and she read it.

"…The Venus Sisters…"

* * *

 **In The Past**

* * *

"Hey! Get back here!"

Janne growled as he pushed past several visitors, keeping his eyes on the young girl in the cat hood. She'd went and swiped the cotton candy he bought from the vendor, and he _wasn't_ about to just let her get away with it!

Stopping in his tracks, he looked around quietly. She had to be here, somewhere. He was just sure of it.

"Here, kitty kitty…" He called slowly.

No response. He glared.

"Come on already! Geez…"

Maybe he should just give up. He knew he had enough pg on hand to buy more cotton candy, after all. But then—

"Mew?"

The little girl in the cat hood peeked out from behind the corner of a tent, already chomping on the cotton candy. Janne sighed, slowly taking a few steps closer to her. "Hey, kid…look, can you not steal food from people? Myself included? Just buy it from the vendor."

The girl mewed and kept eating the cotton candy. She probably wasn't paying attention, he figured. Maybe it was just best to let her go. He sighed, taking a deep breath and turning to leave

Only to hear familiar voices from inside the tent that Minette had peeked out of.

" _You are sure about this?"_ That was definitely Nikolai speaking.

" _Yes, I want to talk to him."_ Another voice answered. " _I think he might be valuable, if his skill is seriously that good, Nikolai."_

"Nikolai?" Janne repeated, albeit in a whisper. He looked to the little cat girl, about to ask questions, but she'd vanished.

What the hell was Nikolai doing here?

…Well, at least Janne could say he wasn't the only one skipping training at the Crystalguard. Maybe it was best to just go. Besides, if he could beat Nikolai back, the man would never notice that he skipped (unless Yew told on him, of course).

A giggle latched into Janne's eardrums, and he turned his head to see who it was.

"Well, well…"

A man stood there, seemingly head-to-toe in blood. A wide, _wide_ smile spread across his face, toothy and malicious all at once.

"I don't think _eavesdroppers_ were invited. Don't _you_ think so, too?"

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"Venus sisters, huh?"

Janne twirled a switchblade in his hand as he leaned back in a chair, gaze fixed on Bella as she placed the reports on the table in front of him.

"So, the Ringmaster just wants me to take them out?"

Bella nodded. "…yes. Precisely so."

"Why me?"

She blinked. "Hm?"

"Why me?" Janne stabbed the switchblade into the table, making direct eye contact with her. "I mean, isn't Angelo better at the knifing? He's the one that killed Praline just yesterday."

Bella paused, her head swaying back and forth a bit as she sat on a cushion opposite Janne. He never really understood what she could be really thinking, and that annoyed him a bit.

"…he says that this should be handled by you."

"So he wants me to do it because I can." Janne concluded. He sighed. "Damn it. As much as the Ringmaster's a great boss sometimes, I wish he'd be more open with why he does the things he does."

 _Then again, if he's open with everything, I guess it would be difficult being an elusive Ringmaster as he is._

"So," He pulled the blade out of the table, pocketing the switchblade after folding it safely, "When do you think they're coming?"

Underneath the hood of her robes, Bella silently smiled.

* * *

 **In The Past**

* * *

Janne hit the ground, and he heard the bloodied man giggle.

"Oh, Ringmaster~! Sorry to interrupt, but I found this little pup _wagging his tail_ just outside!"

"Oh?"

Janne looked up from where he was on the ground, seeing both Nikolai and a man masked in black look to him.

"Janne," Nikolai played a stern face, and the Fencer knew he was certainly unamused, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd ask you, old man." Janne snapped back, glaring at him. He tried to get up, but Geist casually yet roughly pushed him back down on the ground. "What the hell is going on?"

"Janne Balestra, isn't it?" The Ringmaster in question, the man masked in black, looked right into Janne's eyes. He was silent, saying nothing, then looked up at the other men. "Nikolai, Geist, leave us. I want to talk to him alone."

"What?" Nikolai frowned. "Sir, for good measure—"

"I'm not killing him, if that concerns you. No torture, either."

"…Very well." Both Geist and Nikolai left, leaving the Ringmaster alone with Janne. Said Ringmaster said nothing, then moved to take a seat.

"Come, take a seat." He gestured to an armchair opposite him. "We have much to speak of."

Janne got up, but hesitated. Should he really do as the other said? But then again, Geist or Nikolai could simply be waiting just outside in case he tried to run.

He decided to sit opposite the Ringmaster, after another moment of deliberation. The Ringmaster smiled.

"Good…" The Ringmaster held up a small stack of paper in one hand—a file, Janne, realized. "Janne Balestra. Nikolai's told me about you, but I had the pleasure of researching your history."

Janne's teeth grit together. He didn't like that the other knew him, while he knew nothing about the other, other than the fact that he was the Ringmaster, and therefore in charge of this whole carnival.

The Ringmaster's expression was hard to tell behind that mask. "Then again, I suppose it's not really a _pleasure,_ per se. I know what Griede Geneolgia did to your father, and I'd like to inform you that he's very much dead now."

Janne's lips became a thin line. "And how would you know what he did? How would you know if he's even dead?"

He'd heard the rumors that the man went missing. But dead? No one knew for sure.

The Ringmaster took a deep breath, then took off his mask, exposing his face. There was no blemish or anything of the sort like Janne predicted, and it made him wonder why the man wore a mask at all. But then he spoke.

"I know because I'm his son. _Denys Geneolgia."_

The teen needed a minute to let it sink in.

"You're his…" Yew had once told Janne that he had an older brother, but… "You got disowned."

Never did he think that he'd actually _meet_ him.

"Because I couldn't do what my father set me out to do." Denys replied, the tone of his voice a bit softer and solemn. "Yew tried to help, and…things didn't end well." He left it there, clearly uncomfortable with recalling such a memory. "Though my and Yew's father was to blame for the deaths of your family, I know there were others that assisted. Others whose files I have."

Janne recalled his adoptive parents telling him of such things on their deathbed. Hands balled into fists at his side as he recalled _that_ memory.

"Why seek me out?" Janne asked. "Just so we can chat about our sorry pasts?"

Denys shook his head, and he smiled.

"No. It's because I can offer _you_ the opportunity to get your revenge on everyone else that wronged you."

 _Revenge._

That word echoed in Janne's ears. He'd been craving it for quite some time. He knew he couldn't deny that. And now…

Now he had that chance, sitting right in front of him.

"I can't imagine you're a guy that gives stuff like this out opportunities like this for _free."_ The teen stated, raising an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

Denys chuckled. "Simple, really. All you have to do is join me. I think you'd be perfect as one of my fellow carnies."

A carnie? It made him wonder if that Geist character was one of them. _Ugh…_ that might not be so fun. But if it meant working with that man, as well as this Ringmaster and others, to get his revenge, well…

Janne gave him one, slow nod.

"I'm in."

The Ringmaster smiled.

"Good. You start immediately."


	9. Part 1: Prepared

_**9\. Part 1: Prepared**_

* * *

The Valkyrie snuck into the carnival at the dead of night.

She wasn't alone. She knew her sisters went in a bit earlier, just before it could close. Einheria knew well that Mephilia and Artemia would not fail her.

It was easy for the Valkyrie to sneak in—leaping high over the gate, only to descend at the other side of it was something she knew that was easy. Getting in was easy.

Getting out? She figured it might be more difficult, but manageable.

 _Kill the Ringmaster._ That was the mission of her and her sisters, and she would not fail. She and her sisters were prepared, after all.

* * *

"Nikolai, I need you to prepare the acts. Geist will perform tonight, as well as Janne, Minette and Bella."

"I understand with Minette, Janne and Bella, but are you so sure about _Geist_ , sire?"

"I am sure. These are the Venus sisters we must perform with, after all."

"…I see. I will prepare them now, Ringmaster."

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Make sure the Siren is there to watch. And everyone else, too. What good are performances without audiences, after all?"

"Actually, there might be a problem."

"Geist? What are you doing here?"

"Came to inform you that the Siren is… _unwell_. He won't be watching any performances tonight, I'm afraid."

"He's unwell?"

"Ah— _yes._ Physically. The puking sort of unwell. I gave him some medicine, so he should be fine by morning. He should remain in his pool to stay hydrated, and rest there as well overnight. I think Cu Cuhallin's spicy cooking upset his stomach."

"I see. If that's the case, he should rest."

"Good. I'll go inform him."

"And Geist?"

" _Yeeessss~?"_

"You're helping Janne with his performance. Don't piss him off too much."

"…Well, fuck."

* * *

 _Artemia hunt._

 _Artemia kill._

She snuck in-between the tents, darting around, searching for her prey.

 _Prey Ringmaster._

 _Ringmaster prey._

 _Artemia kill prey._

A 'meow' caught her attention, and she whirled around, taking out a bow and arrow before firing.

The arrow missed its small, cat-shaped target, which now sprinted away. Artemia hissed, breaking into a run to keep pursuing her prey.

* * *

"Mephilia?" Einheria frowned as she came across her green-haired sister. "Where's Artemia? Have you seen her?"

Mephilia shrugged, both women approaching each other as they stood in the main plaza of the carnival. "I haven't. All I can hope is that she already found the Ringmaster and killed him."

"If that's the case…" Einheria took out her spear, looking around. "The Grand Marshal did say that killing the other carnies was allowed, even if our top priority is the Ringmaster himself. We should find Artemia first and see if she's already gotten to our target. And if that turns out to be the case, we'll root out the others."

"Got it."

* * *

Artemia ran, pursuing the young cat-girl, shooting every once in a while. The arrows missed, but Artemia intended for them to miss.

The more terrified her prey was, the more fun it was to finally shoot the last arrow through said prey's heart. The shrieks of terror coming from the cat girl were too fun to

Artemia came packed with many, _many_ arrows. She wouldn't have a shortage. Not at all—

A growl came from her right, and she turned—

Only for a lion to leap at her, jaws wide and drool dribbling from its insides. Artemia flipped backwards before shooting an arrow or two. The lion dodged both of them, only to lunge forwards again and knock her to the ground. Both her bow and pack of arrows were knocked out of her grasp, and Artemia thrashed and hissed, trying to get up and grab them back.

"Bizzy!" The little cat girl came back, but this time she looked genuinely happy than terrified as she petted the lion's mane. "Good widdle kitty! I knew I could count on mew!"

The lion purred in greeting to the cat girl, and Artemia growled from where she was pinned. Minette took one good look at Artemia, then sighed.

"You're such a bad kitty! Mew ought to be punished."

She took out a dagger, pulling the mask Artemia wore off her face and throwing it aside, before holding her dagger high. There was a glint of something in Minette's eyes, and Artemia knew exactly what it was—a raw desire to hurt. To stab.

To **kill.**

"I know what I have in store for _mew."_

* * *

"—Artemia?"

Einheria heard the screams and she knew, in that instant, that it was her sister crying out for help. She felt torn—she was sure she was just outside the Ringmaster's tent where he resided, and yet she couldn't just abandon her sister!

"Someone having trouble?"

Einheria turned her head to see a teenager stand a few feet away from her, eyebrow raised and a whip in his hands. His black hair was unkempt, wild-looking, but it was the vengeful look in his eyes that made her remember which one of the carnies he was.

"Janne Angard, I presume." The Valkyrie stated, daring to make eye contact with him as she took out her spear. "Get out of me and my sisters' ways. Our only target is your Ringmaster, not you. Back off, and you'll live."

Janne shook his head.

"No." He stated. "I'm not backing off. Not after what I know you did."

"All I did was try to keep the world at peace."

" _You fucked up a whole nation."_

Einheria went quiet, swallowing as she saw her increasingly feral little sister in the back of her mind, as well as Mephilia slowly losing her senses through their work.

Janne glared at her now. "Why should any of us bow down and respect your Duchy? You're not free from what crimes they made— _You_ were part of the Bloodrose Legion! Your leader went and _liquefied_ anyone he got his dirty hands on to make his nasty stink, and you did _nothing_ to stop him!"

"I was had to follow orders," she snapped, "to protect my sisters." She felt herself grip her spear tightly, but she did not strike. She knew the teen must be trying to provoke her, but still—!

"Yeah, _sure,_ but you left a whole ton of women to die. Or go insane. Or both." Janne cracked his whip in the air, and she heard movement. It was like some kind of humming, growing in volume, and she couldn't quite place the source of it.

Janne watched Einheria look around, and he couldn't help but give a smug grin at her confusion. "Come on, I thought you'd be better than that." He drawled. He'd smoke a pipe if he could, for dramatic effect, but he needed one hand on his whip and he couldn't hold both lighter and pipe in the other hand alone. "You're the Valkyrie, right? I thought you're supposed to be a bit braver than this. And much less _dumb."_

"Shut up." Einheria glared back at him this time, and he smirked. She hated that smirk. She wanted to wipe it off his face. "That doesn't excuse the actions your Ringmaster and the rest of you carnies are doing. The Duchy will stop you all."

"Us?" He shrugged. "We're just cleaning up your mess, since you all won't take the proper responsibility for your own shit. And speaking of _we…"_

The humming went louder, but suddenly stopped. Einheria blinked. Janne cracked his whip in the air once more, and the loud _snap_ echoed through the night air.

Geist the Bloody walked out from behind a tent, giggling as he twirled a rapier in one hand. Einheria turned, looking to him, and as the toothy grin spread across his face, she heard more footsteps.

A look to her right saw Aimee, shotgun pointed to give her a headshot if Janne wanted her to do so.

A look to her left gave her the sight of Angelo, wielding two cleavers, more of them clearly hanging off his belt.

Janne couldn't help but grin at Einheria's increasingly panicked expression.

"We all came prepared for you."

He chuckled a bit as he saw her frantically look around, realizing she was clearly outnumbered _and_ outmatched.

"…Hope you enjoy the show, you idiot."

He cracked the whip once more, and they all struck.

* * *

Kamiizumi lay on his back, lying on the platform in the middle of the pool and running one of his hands through the pool's water. It was true, what Geist said. He hadn't felt well from Cu Cuhallin's cooking. Even if he wasn't sick, though, the Siren suspected that Geist would lie to protect him from having to do anything _too_ horrible.

He was aware, despite their conversation about being too overprotective, that he and Geist would do anything to protect each other from falling too far. Things were better since that whole conversation, granted—Geist made sure to ask the Siren beforehand about whether he wanted company, protective company, or none at all when it came to the later performances. They'd learned to respect each other's spaces.

Really, despite the twisted, dirty little secrets that this carnival forever held in its carnies, life here felt better. Better than the mess of a war he once lived through. No one tried to test his loyalty anymore. Perhaps the Ringmaster fully trusted the Siren now, and he couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"… _.uuumiii…"_

He moved to sit up, looking around. There was nothing.

Maybe it was just the wind. Or all the screaming coming from Artemia outside. He sighed, dipping his legs into the water after hiking up his skirt, water going up to his knees, and he relaxed, closing his eyes.

A little tap on his shoulder made him tense, and the crooked laughter of Donna, Bella's doll, made it evident that he wasn't alone.

"… _you…youuuuuuu~skipped~!"_

He bit his lower lip at the sound of Donna's voice. It didn't sound like a cute pout, but rather a snarl.

He was in trouble, wasn't he?

"Bella!" Kamiizumi moved to face the doll, but it did not appear before his sight. He sighed, shaking his head. "I _am_ sick. I don't want to puke while participating in a performance, even if it is to rid this place of our foes. It's not an ideal situation. The Ringmaster would call it poor showmanship."

Another tap on his shoulder sent him looking in the other direction once more, only to see Bella's clearly disheartened face despite it being half hidden by her hood.

" _Was."_ Bella pouted, gesturing with one hand to him as she floated right next to him, her feet never touching the platform he sat on, nor the water surrounding it. "Was sick, Siren."

"Alright," He relented, "Was." He paused, closing his eyes and inhaling slowly. "What is it that you want, Bella? I can't imagine you came here just to chastise me for 'skipping,' though I had good reason to."

Bella shook her head, before motioning for the Siren to hold up an empty hand. As he did so, something moved from the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to face it.

It was the doll Donna, holding a newly sharpened dagger. She placed the hilt of it in Kamiizumi's hand, and he looked down at it, frowning.

" _kill…"_

The word came simply enough from the doll, but the way it drawled out in the air, right into his ear, made him shiver.

"Who?"

Silence, then Donna's voice resonated. The Siren wasn't sure whether it was all in his head, or if he was really hearing a voice different from Bella's own. The Fortuneteller did know ventriloquism, after all.

"… _kill."_

Kamiizumi did not like playing guessing games, but he made himself keep calm as he looked to Bella.

"Who is it that I'm killing?"

Bella vanished before his eyes, and same with Donna. He blinked, looking around, before realizing he felt paper crumpled in his other hand, the hand not holding the dagger. Holding it up to the light in his tent, he swallowed as he read three faintly inked words.

 _Kill Mephilia Venus._


	10. Part 2: Unprepared

**Warning: Murder via stabbing as well as mutilation occurs in this chapter, though they are described in mostly non-graphic detail.**

* * *

 _ **10\. Part 2: Unprepared**_

* * *

Einheria woke.

Since when was the light so bright?

Since when was the ground so hard?

 _Since when…?_

"Well," Janne spoke up, his shadow cast over her, "I see _you're_ awake now."

Einheria staggered to her feet, but as she did so, she felt spikes graze her from behind. She moved away from the source of the spikes, seeing that the bars were lined with razor wire, looked down at herself, and then towards Janne again. The teen was on the other side of another barred wall, also lined with razor wire

She was in a cage. It was a rather large one, and tall enough for her to stand in—even jump around in, if she wanted to. All around the outside of the cage, Janne and several other carnies stood, their leering gazes locked on the Valkyrie.

"What's with the silence?" Janne spouted, chuckling. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Release me at once." Einheria stated. She immediately realized that she was unarmed. "If you simply hand the Ringmaster over to me, I will leave the rest of you unharmed."

" _No."_

The voice from her left spoke, and she turned to see Geist the Bloody lean against the bars with one arm. The razor wire cut into the sleeve of his coat, but he paid it no mind as he made direct eye contact with the Valkyrie.

"You," Geist stated with a surprising calm, "Are becoming quite a threat. We tore apart one of your sisters earlier—"

 _ **Artemia.**_

Einheria immediately recalled the earlier screaming, and her heart felt like freezing. One of her sisters—gone? Like that? After she'd been captured by the other carnies?

 _Damn it!_

"And," Geist cooed, seeing the frustration evident on Einheria's face, "You'll be joining her soon."

The Bloody looked to Janne, raising an eyebrow. "Should I get Minette and Bismarck, now?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, why not? I'm sure that lion's hungry."

As Geist went to go retrieve the carnies, Janne turned to the rest of the carnies, taking a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gents," The teen called out, as if addressing a full audience, "I present a one-time show. Here in the cage, we've got a _naughty_ Valkyrie. And what do we do when we find someone being unruly?"

The other carnies' voices echoed in their ensuing chorus.

" _Make them pay!"_

Janne heard their voices echo as he spoke again.

"What do we do when they won't stop doing what they do, even when we asked so _nicely_ earlier?"

" _Punish them!"_

Einheria looked around the cage. If Geist was bringing a lion into this cage, and she was unarmed, she knew—she knew she didn't stand much of a chance against it. It wasn't like she could jump out of the cage, as the razor wire would make her lose grip, and being stuck in a cage meant there was only so high she could go up. But…

Cages had _doors_. If she could…

"And," Janne raised an eyebrow, his voice cutting into her thoughts, "What do we do if they plan to _keep going_ with their reckless shit, fucking up _everything and everyone_ around them?"

It was Cu Cuhallin, half-man and half-horse, whose voice rose above the others. Usually he'd be by Bella's side, or nearby her, but he was by himself as Bella was absent from this act.

"VENGEANCE!" He shouted. "WE SHALL! HAVE _VENGEANCE!"_

Einheria heard the growling from behind her, and she turned to see a little girl in a cat hood with Geist, both of them accompanied by a lion. The lion sniffed the air, once or twice, then growled, its predatory gaze set up the Valkyrie.

Janne smiled—and this time, it was a wolfish one, with teeth shining in the faint light of the area.

"Let the lion in."

* * *

The Siren wore a dress tonight—it was this pretty, backless halter dress, skin exposed all the way down to just below his hips, nearly exposing his arse. Geist painted him earlier with fake scales, but it did not do much to ease his fears of being too naked. Angelo made a mistake earlier when cutting the fabric, and there wasn't much they could do to remedy it without throwing off the sleek silhouette it provided. The skirt of said dress flared out slightly, with ruffled seaweed as a hem, and this time his legs were covered.

The outfit was also, well, more impractical than usual. At least the Siren didn't need to perform tonight in the form of dancing around and singing his songs. _That_ was the saving grace of the outfit. He didn't need to have his back to anyone or turn around too much—all he needed to do was sit gracefully, look pretty, maybe hum few tunes if he wanted.

But the Siren knew, dagger in hand, that Mephilia Venus was coming. Bella was luring her now, closer and closer to this tent. Taking a deep breath, he gazed down at the dagger, then looked towards the tent's entrance.

The Siren knew, _tonight,_ that he'd have to kill her, even if it broke his own heart. He didn't know her too personally, but he knew of her history through what Einheria told him after the warring between the Duchy and the Crystal Orthodoxy ended.

He tried not to cry when Praline's broken form came back to mind, the blood spilling from her hands and neck. At least with Mephilia, he wouldn't have the same sentiment.

It made him still wonder, however, if the same guilt would remain after the deed was done.

* * *

The lion roared as it leapt into the cage, and Minette paused as she looked to Janne. "Should I close it meow?"

Janne paused, watching as Einheria and Bismarck seemed to be trying to circle each other within the cage, then shook his head.

"Nah, leave it open for now. Give her some chance for survival. The deadliest ones _are_ the ones that have a chance, after all." He looked to the Ringmaster standing nearby. "That's what I learned from the last trap with our then-Swordmaster, after all."

The Ringmaster stayed silent, watching, but if one looked close enough they could see his lips slowly curl into a smirk.

Geist rolled his eyes at the mention of Kamiizumi's trap, and inside he felt like snapping at Janne. However, there was entertainment he wanted to watch, and so he fixed his red gaze upon the Valkyrie and lion.

Einheria rolled out of the way as the lion lunged at her, only to hit the wired wall. A grunt escaped her lips as she pulled away from the wire, skin snagging to the sharp edges and ripping open. The lion sniffed the air, a hungry growl escaping it, and it clawed at her.

What felt like _knives_ plunged into her side, all at once. A sharp gasp escaped her as the claws tugged at her flesh, and she groaned as she managed to pull away from said claws before they could go in deeper.

It was then that she realized she had her spears attached to her skirt. They were the only things keeping the lion at bay, but anything above that—anywhere above that—she was vulnerable.

Sharply tugging at one spear attached to her skirt, she ripped it off, throwing it at the lion to distract it. The lion roared, barely dodging the weapon in time, and Einheria moved past the lion, hoping to reach the cage entrance.

A heavy paw came down on her foot, and the claws came back. A hiss escaped her as she tried to crawl out of its reach, but it dragged her back. Using her arms to push herself forwards, she used her free leg to kick the lion, hard, before, ripping another spear off her skirt to stab its paw.

The lion roared again, pulling away from her, and Einheria wasted no time. Crawling fast as she could, her wounded leg dripping blood onto the floor, she headed straight for the open cage entrance.

Would she make it?

 _Would she—_

Janne _slammed_ the cage door in her face, and a hoarse cry escaped her as he smirked. The growling of the lion echoed once more, and the teen locked the cage door before looking to Bismarck.

"Kill."

The teen took one step back from the cage, gazing with both eyes as he watched the Valkyrie be ripped apart.

* * *

Mephilia rushed after the floating red doll, shooting spell after spell at it. She kept missing, and _it frustrated her._

Crystals, _why_ was she missing!? Did that doll have some kind of protection spell?

The doll ducked into a tent and Mephilia followed it inside—

Only for a new figure to lunge at her. It tackled her down, raising a dagger, but Mephilia slapped it out of the other's hand. The stranger punched her in the face, _hard,_ and she screamed, summoning Girtablulu. Electricity ran through the other, who screams sounded like _screeches, so inhuman,_ and it stumbled away from her, breaking off into a limping dash to retrieve its dagger.

"No, you don't!"

Hresvelgr was summoned, sweeping the carnie off its feet and slamming him into the ground. He groaned, trying to get up, and Mephilia took a deep breath as she walked over to him, glaring.

"You're not getting away." The sharp hiss escaping her elicted a whimper from the carnie, decked out in some elaborate, backless dress. Kicking him once with her boot, she couldn't help but _smile_ when he gasped once more.

"Not so tough for someone to be feared, hmm?"

The carnie was silent, save for heaving breaths and whimpers, still curled up on the ground. Mephilia frowned, shaking her ehad.

"You're not my target. I've got a Ringmaster to kill, not some scaly little lizard like you."

There wasn't any point in killing her prey if he wasn't going to bother fighting back well enough. It wasn't fun that way. She turned on her heel, intent on leaving—

Only for her to hear him stand and speak.

"I-I'm not a lizard."

The voice was deep, contrasting with the earlier shrieks. Mephilia knew that voice, she knew its owner—

And as she turned her head, a teary-eyed Nobustuna Kamiizumi stabbed her right in the chest.

* * *

"Looks like she's dead."

The cage door was opened, and Janne brought both Minette and Geist into the cage with him. The Ringmaster also followed them inside, inspecting the clearly bloody Einheria. Not only were her clothes ripped, but her flesh as well.

Bismarck did a fine job, tearing her apart.

Geist looked to Janne, raising an eyebrow. "Should I bring her back?" He offered, grinning ear to ear. "We could watch her get torn apart again~!"

"Ugh, no." Janne gave him a look. "Once was fine enough, honestly. Not all of us share the same liking to excess blood, reaper."

"Suit yourself, wolf."

"Bizzy!" Minette petted a sated Bismarck, who purred with pride. "Goood widdle kitty! Mew were great out there!"

"Janne."

Janne looked to the Ringmaster, who'd spoken, and the teen took a deep breath. "Yes?"

The Ringmaster looked back at him, a pleased smile reaching his face.

"A fine performance. Though…" He frowned a bit. "Makes me wonder if we should've just rounded both Mephilia and Einheria, rather than have Bella hunt down Mephilia on her own and send her to the mirror hall…"

"Whattt!?" It was Cu Cuhallin that spoke up. "That is! _Not!_ What mi'lady Bella told me! Before she left!"

" **What?"**

The Ringamster looked to him, frowning. "Then…what did she tell you she was doing, Cu?"

The half-horse, half-man paused before speaking once more.

"She said! She'd lure the Summoner! To the Siren! For him to kill!"

The Ringmaster was silent, but his jaw clenched.

"This," He uttered, "Was not what I ordered."

"She said! You ordered! The deed!"

"That is not what I ordered—!"

A loud cry echoed from outside, and everyone froze. Geist was the one to break the silence between everyone present, a gasp escaping his throat.

"Tsuna…?"

He looked around, then bolted out of the cage, out of the tent, panic reaching his expression.

" _Tsuna!"_

" _Daddy!?"_ Revenant, who'd been standing outside and witnessing Einheria's downfall, followed after him. _"Daddy, wait!"_

This was bad. This was very bad. The Ringmaster growled, shaking his head, before walking off after both the Bloody and his son.

"Dispose of Einheria's corpse, and then come to the Siren's tent." The Ringmaster was heard speaking, his voice sharper than any dagger.

"...This is not what I planned."

* * *

Kamiizumi pulled the dagger out of Mephilia, and watched as she sunk to her knees.

"Y-you…." Mephilia gasped, her weary eyes gazing up at him. There was a mixture of horror, sorrow, and something else in her eyes as her voice went weak. "S-Swordmaster…? It's true?"

"True?" The Siren repeated, gazing right back at her. He suddenly didn't feel good again, and he knew it wasn't because of Cu Cuhallin's cooking. This was something else.

This was guilt.

"You…" Mephilia tried to stand, but the blood was leaking from her too quickly. She fell onto her side, gasping, and the Siren went down on both knees to try facing her. "You… _betrayed_ us…"

"Mephilia…"

" _Save your fucking breath."_

Her face scrunched into a glare, despite the blood loss and her weakened state.

"You— **you** betrayed us all." She hissed, gazing right into his eyes, and he saw the anger within her. "He…will _not_ …forgive you…"

"He…" The Siren repeated, then one person came back to mind.

Braev.

 _Braev—!_

"I will…" Mephilia coughed, a weak giggle escaping her. "I will not forgive you…ever. And he won't, either."

The Siren reached towards Mephilia, this instinct to shake her very being and tell her that she was wrong coming to him.

But then he stopped.

He stopped, because she was dead, he'd dropped the dagger he'd stabbed her with, and…

 _Crystals._

He felt the tears right then and there at his eyes, tried not to think of his friend and failed, and could no longer contain his sobs.

 _She's right._

Even as he felt Geist's arms wrap around him, as he heard Geist ask him if he was okay while he numbly shook his head, even as he overheard Geist tell his son to get the Siren a glass of water and plenty of towels to wipe his tears and hands, he knew that she was right.

He joined one cause and betrayed another.

* * *

"I am very, _very_ disappointed with tonight's performance."

The Ringmaster shot a glare at all of his carnies, and all of them shrunk back.

"I gave strict orders that the Siren was _not_ participating in this, given his sudden stomach sickness as Geist reported to me before we started." The Ringmaster continued. He looked to Bella, and if looks could kill he'd be stabbing her with daggers. "Bella. Cu Cuhallin _and_ the Siren reported to me that _you_ told the Siren that he had to kill Mephilia Venus, when I told you all earlier that she was to be spared after going through the mirror hall and shipped back to the Duchy as a warning message. Why?"

Bella looked distraught, but then Donna the doll pointed at Nikolai.

"… _ **heeeeee**_ _told us_ _ **youuuu**_ _wanted the Siren to kill herrrr…"_

The Ringmaster looked to Nikolai. He didn't say anything. Everyone else looked to him, Janne arching a brow.

"What the _hell,_ Nikolai? Why'd you do that?" He demanded.

Geist took out a rapier, pointing it at the man's throat. _"Tell_ us," He hissed, jaw clenched, "Or I'll **cut you up."**

Nikolai did not flinch at Geist's sudden threat, nor did he look shocked at being revealed.

"You told me, Ringmaster, to make sure the Siren _stayed_ _alive."_ He stated. "I was taking preventative measures."

"No," Geist interjected, not lowering the rapier but not moving it forwards to slash the other's throat either, "You're just making him do _shit_ for the sake of tormenting him. Did you not see how tortured he was already, after Praline died? And during his first performance, too!"

"You knew it was happening beforehand." Nikolai half-snapped. _"You didn't tell him."_

The Bloody grabbed Nikolai by the robes, pulling him close so he could do nothing but stare into his eyes.

"I was told not to," Geist uttered, "By _you._ **You** said that _the Ringmaster_ told _you_ to tell _me_ not to tell _him_ about any of it happening!"

The Ringmaster shoved both men apart, giving them both a look, and the Siren firmly grasped onto the Bloody's sleeve as the Ringmaster spoke.

"Both of you, stop this." He managed, taking off his mask. "I'll tolerate no needless fighting. And Nikolai," He glared right at him, "How _dare_ you use me like this. You will be stripped of your position as right-hand man and demoted to animal feeding, as well as set-up and cleanup, _immediately."_

Nikolai looked like he was about to protest, but decided not to at the look on the Ringmaster's face. "…Yes, Ringmaster." He sent a glare towards the Bloody and the Siren, but both men refused to acknowledge it.

"As for the rest of you…" The Ringmaster looked to the other carnies, taking a deep breath. He sighed, and the Siren knew it sounded weary. "Discard of the Venus Sisters' corpses, clean up, and go get some sleep. We'll be on the road tomorrow, towards Florem."

As the other carnies began to move back to their respective tents, the Ringmaster paused before looking to Bella, who was still floating nearby, trying to figure out an appropriate apology.

"No need to apologize, Bella." He spoke. "This is not your fault. None of us knew better about his manipulation. Though, if you feel the need to try apologizing to anyone for this mess, I think it best to comfort the Siren."

"…" Bella nodded, but then Donna spoke.

" _Whaaat about youuuu, sireeee?"_

The Ringmaster shrugged faintly. He suddenly looked weary, and he put his mask back on in the attempt to hide his tiredness. He was too late to cover it up—he knew Bella saw it. Not that he minded too much regarding her seeing him like this, though.

"I need to find a new right hand." He finally stated, after some silence. "That's what I need to do."

He gazed right at her, taking a deep breath.

"And for now…that right hand can be you."

Bella blinked. "… _me?"_

The word escaped her lips even fainter than her usual tone. The Ringmaster simply nodded in reply.

"And why not? You were one of the first to follow me, after all."

* * *

 **Author note: Thank you, everyone, for reading this fanfic so far! I apologize for not having posted this chapter until now, and I'm hoping the next one won't take as long! Thank you for all of your patience, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fic!**


	11. Aftermaths

_**11\. Aftermaths**_

* * *

"Tsuna?"

Kamiizumi said nothing, laying on his side on his platform. Dangling one of his arms in the watery pool around him, he didn't know if he wanted to face Bella. The long skirt he wore, created to look like seaweed but was actually silk, trailed into the water from the platform, but he didn't care that it was getting wet.

The Fortuneteller paused, floating over the water as she approached him, her voice low as she hesitantly made eye contact with him.

"…I am sorry. For last night."

The Siren sighed, moving so that he sat up somewhat properly to face her, keeping the eye contact.

"Bella." He blinked, hesitating. She'd terrorized the fuck out of him only last night and told him he had to kill someone.

And then he went through with it.

He should be _angry,_ he knew that. Angry at himself for killing someone who did no wrong to him, and angry at Bella and Nikolai manipulating him. If anything, however, he felt confused.

He knew from last night that it wasn't her fault. Nikolai lied to Bella, after all.

But she still went through with it anyway, not possibly realizing that he could be lying.

Did that still make it _her_ fault for blindly obeying what the former-right-hand man said?

Kamiizumi had seen morally grey situations before. He hated those. This one was no exception.

But it also didn't seem fair to Bella to just hold a grudge against her like this, either.

"…I accept your apology." Kamiizumi finally spoke. He swallowed, silent, then managed more words. "But…do you promise never to do this again? _Please?"_

Bella grimaced at the way he said it. It was a plea, a weak plea, but she could tell from the look on his face that he was weary from all the torment he faced from joining this carnival, effectively betraying those he once served and worked with. She couldn't imagine how that felt, to be a supposed traitor.

She slowly nodded, floating over so she could sit on the edge of the platform.

"…yes. I promise."

She thought she saw the flicker of a smile on his face—something called _relief._

* * *

"You know, you're in a lot of trouble now."

Nikolai glared at Janne as he swept the floor of the main tent. "I believe you _don't_ need to repeat that for good measure."

"Good. I wasn't going to." The teen inhaled the smoke flowing from his lit pipe, leaning against one of the tent's supporting pillars. "Still can't believe you pulled all that shit, though. Do you seriously hate the Siren that much?"

"The only reason the Ringmaster is sparing him," The older man argued, "Is because he wants to use the former Swordmaster's guilt to his advantage while he can. Once he's done with him, he'll die. But until then, the Ringmaster can't let him get killed yet."

"Guilt _can_ be a huge motivator in making people help others." The teen agreed, shrugging. "But I think it would be harder to get rid of the Siren now, especially since he and the reaper hooked up."

"I know. And _that_ troubles me." Nikolai put his broom to the side, looking to the teen directly. "Either we split those two apart before the time comes, or…"

The teen groaned. "Or else we deal with Hell itself, I know. I'm still sure the Siren kept his katana after he got it back, after getting out of his trap. And I know Geist would fight tooth and nail to keep _anyone_ he loves safe."

"Exactly."

Both of them stood in silence, then Janne sighed.

"Is splitting them up even possible at this point?"

Nikolai frowned.

"I don't know. That might be impossible."

* * *

" _Daddy!?"_

"Yes, Rev?"

" _Do you think Tsuna would like these?"_ He held up a bunch of wildflowers, freshly picked from the forest around the camp of carnies.

Geist smiled at Rev, nodding. "Yes, Rev. I think he'd like them."

"What about these?" Minette held up a basket of freshly-caught fish. "I caught them for him, meow! He can eat them!"

"I-I think he'd like those as well, Minette." Geist looked to the small box he had in his hands, then put it in his pocket. "He should be awake by now. I'm sure he'd like the gifts."

Geist figured after the last night that the Siren needed some tender loving care. And if some tasty fish and pretty flowers would help, why not? The Bloody _knew_ that it was hard for the Siren to adjust to things, and the torments of other carnies hadn't made things easier. If this could help, then…

The three approached the tent, then entered it. "Tsuna?"

Kamiizumi had just sat up on the platform, alone. "Geist. Revenant, Minette…." He fully stood, before walking across the pathway to reach them. "Morning."

"Good morning!" Revenant and Minette both held out their gifts. _"These are for you!"_

"Gifts? For me?" Kamiizumi looked to the fish and flowers, wide-eyed, then to both children, a faint smile coming to his face. "I...thank you. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"Mew're welcome!" The kids put the gifts aside to hug him, and Kamiizumi gratefully hugged them in return. Geist smiled, watching them hug, before Kamiizumi looked up at Geist, chuckling.

"You can join us too, Geist," The Siren managed.

Geist chuckled, before joining them in the group hug, even if it was brief.

"What should mew all do with the fish?" Minette asked, pointing to the basket.

"Um…" Geist and Kamiizumi both looked to the basket, then to Minette, who looked to Revenant, who looked back to both adults in some awkward silence.

"We can cook the fish for lunch." The Siren finally suggested. "All of us can share it together."

"Yay!" Both children cheered at that, and Geist smiled.

"Can you both let us talk?" Geist asked. "We have some, well, grown-up things to talk about."

"Okay!" Both kids left after giving Kamiizumi another hug, and the Siren blinked, looking to Geist.

"Grown-up things?" Kamiizumi echoed. "What sort of grown-up things, exactly?"

The Bloody took a deep breath, pausing. He knew that it might be a bit much to throw this onto Tsuna, especially given last night, but things were starting to feel a bit desperate. Geist himself felt a bit desperate. But he had to give it a shot.

"I think," Geist managed, taking Kamiizumi's hands in his, "That we should leave _together,_ after all of this chaos is over."

Kamiizumi couldn't help his widening eyes at such a statement.

" _Leave?"_

Geist nodded, the look on his face clearly serious as he swallowed. "Yes. Leave. The two of us, Rev, and Minette. All of us could go…anywhere. A _safe_ place from all the chaos that could unfold after the Duchy and Orthodoxy fall. I don't know how long-term the Ringmaster is thinking in exacting vengeance upon both of them and its consequences, but I think by _then_ it would be perfect timing to get out while we can."

 _The long term…_

The Siren hadn't thought of that.

Geist looked to outside the tent, then to the Siren again as he kept speaking. "I don't know who else among us will be standing at the end, and I want to make sure all four of us do, and that we're all together. I know that this is much to talk about, especially with what has happened as of late, but if we don't start considering this _now_ , I'm worried that we'll lose our chance."

Kamiizumi let that sink in.

Crystals, that was a _lot._

All this time he'd been trying to get adjusted to being with the carnies and coping with the fact that he was, for sure, fighting for the fall of the Duchy he once served. It hadn't gone without tears and blood being shed, especially regarding last night, but still.

And now Geist too wanted to get out of it, out of this madness. The Siren knew, deep inside, that he wanted to get out of it as well.

"Yes." The Siren finally managed. "I…I think you're right. I hadn't thought of it, but given the chaos around everyone lately, you make a point there. Where would we go, though?" He frowned. "I doubt I'm welcoming in the Eisen Region, given my past activity there."

"And you'd also die in Harena, given the dry climate and your health conditions." Geist noted. He frowned. "But I doubt Eternia would welcome us, especially if we're destroying their Duchy. Caldisla is a possibility, given the neutrality of their state, but it's very far from where we are…"

As Geist mulled over the options, the Siren thought quickly. He'd travelled nearly all of Luxendarc. Where was a safe place?

Then it hit him. _The woods. A clear lake. A house built out of a tree…_

"The Yulyana Region. There are woods, and there are lakes there. The climate is temperate as well." Kamiizumi found himself speaking. Geist looked slightly confused, but the Siren continued. "I only know of _one_ person who lives there—Sage Yulyana. Though he technically was part of the Duchy, I haven't heard word of his presence in the region for quite some time. Other than him, there are no other residents and the whole area is neutral in terms of political standing, simply due to the lack of people."

"In other words," Geist gasped, "The…the perfect place for all four of us to go."

Kamiizumi nodded. _"Yes."_

Both men smiled at that. Geist then blinked, before both his hands went to his pockets.

"Let's see…I had it somewhere…"

The Siren blinked. What else did the Bloody have? What did he want to say?

When he saw Geist take the small box out of his pocket, he gasped.

"G-Geist, are you—" Kamiizumi looked up at him. "Are you going to _propose_ to me?"

Geist froze mid-movement, about to open the box. Looking up as he got down on a knee, he nodded once as he locked eyes with the other.

Then he opened the box.

Within the box, cushioned within velvet, was a necklace. It was shaped like a seashell, with flecks of gold within the green and pink of it. Kamiizumi gazed at the necklace, then looked up at Geist, who offered him a soft smile.

"I-I figured," The Bloody managed, "That it would suit you, and… _yes,_ I'm proposing to you."

Kamiizumi wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh out of joy and amusement, or stare even more. When he tried to speak, he was speechless, but he could feel himself smiling and…tears at his own eyes?

"Tsuna?!" Geist straightened himself, fumbling for a handkerchief in his pocket. "I-I didn't mean to make you cry, I…"

"I-I'm not sad." Kamiizumi managed, gently laying a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "I'm just…I'm happy. I'm happier than I can describe right now. Crystals, I-I wasn't expecting a… _proposal…"_

Geist chuckled, smiling back at him, getting back onto a knee and holding up the necklace to him. "I always said I was good at surprises. And speaking of which…."

He took a deep breath. Kamiizumi knew what words might be coming, but let Geist say them anyway.

"…Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. _Tsuna_ …Siren. Will you marry me, when the perfect time comes around? Spend every waking moment with me by your side? Forever?"

Kamiizumi inhaled sharply, then smiled.

"Yes, _forever!"_

He moved to embrace the other man, dropping to his knees and embracing him. He felt Geist embrace him in return, before moving back slightly to clasp the necklace around his neck.

Both men's laughter echoed through the camp as they kissed each other deeply, refusing to let go of each other.

* * *

"Grand Marshal. Einheria, Mephilia, and Artemia Venus have not returned."

"I see now." An iron hand balled into a fist. "I just know it has to be the carnies. They killed them."

Victor sighed. "Most likely so, yes."

Grand Marshal Braev Lee took a deep breath, taking options into account. "These carnies remain a threat to the Duchy, as well as the Orthodoxy. And now I hear rumour going about that _we_ supposedly dispatched the carnies to get rid of the Orthodoxy, as well as the other way around. This will not do."

"Agreed, sire." The Spiritmaster hesitated, then spoke once more. "I should mention that the _Swordmaster_ remains missing. It could be that he was captured by the carnies, or…" He left it unfinished.

Braev looked to him. "Or he has joined them." He finally finished. "Whatever reason it may be, all we know is that _he still lives_. Trying to decimate the carnies altogether may put his life at risk. The best situation would be that we isolate Kamiizumi from the rest of the carnies first, but the opportunity for that is rare."

Victor tried not to faintly grin. "This is where my good news comes in, sire. One of our informants recently reported that the carnies are headed towards Florem. Given that their residents are mostly women, it should be easier to pick out the Swordmaster from among the carnies and isolate him."

"If that is the case…" Braev took a deep breath. "Bring DeRosa with you, and retrieve Kamiizumi. Capture a carnie or two if you can, so we can get information out of them—but getting the Swordmaster back is our priority."

Victor's eyes widened. "D-DeRosa, Grand Marshal? He's been imprisoned for his crimes in Florem!"

"I know. But," The Grand Marshal frowned, "He _knows_ the area like the back of his hand. And if the Red Magic is truly willing to get even a _year_ off his prison sentence, he'll do _anything_ to get it."

* * *

 **Author note: Thank you all so much for following** _ **Carousel**_ **so far! I'm glad all of you enjoy reading it, and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading it as well!**


	12. Bloody Siren

**Trigger warnings for the following: a very brief attempted rape mention and abuse mention through conversation, a non-graphic drugging scene, and murder via stabbing happening in that same scene. All of this occurs in the first half/two thirds of the chapter, so if you want to skip all that, just keep scrolling down until you get to the part where a character wakes up.**

* * *

 _ **12\. Bloody Siren**_

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon, _Swordmaster."_

Kamiizumi's blood went cold at the velvety voice coming from the person in front of him and Geist. The two had went out on errands for the Ringmaster and other carnies, in Florem, when they heard the voice and saw its owner.

"Tsuna?" Geist looked to the Siren, then to the man in gaudy red-rose clothes. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally." The Siren mumbled. "But I know of his crimes."

"DeRosa, right?" Geist couldn't help but frown as he gazed at the man's rosy clothes. "I can see why he has that nickname, with such _ridiculous_ clothes to match."

"Geist," The Siren's next words came through gritted teeth, "He nearly _raped_ Edea, and he's abused numerous women before her."

Looking to the Siren again, it was clear that he wanted DeRosa dead. Given that Geist knew the man was part of the Duchy, he knew he'd be happy to let the Siren tear him apart. Maybe he'd join in on that, too.

And rape? Well, _that_ was a crime Geist wasn't forgiving.

"I have files on you." Geist stated, taking out his rapier as he stared down the Red Mage. _"You_ should be in prison. Why are you out so early?"

"I think it's obvious the Grand Marshal must go to…desperate measures, if he wants to retrieve the Swordmaster from you carnies." DeRosa smirked, one of his hands reaching for his rapier. "And as about the Grand Marshal's daughter—it's a shame I barely got my hands on her before—"

"Don't speak another word." It was Tsuna that spoke, and Geist turned his head to see the rage sparking in his eyes as he took out a katana—the one he had with him before putting it aside to play his role as the Siren. "You're dying _today."_

Before either Geist or Kamiizumi could make a move, though, a Holy spell came from the right, knocking the katana out of Kamiizumi's hands. DeRosa stood there, smirking, as Victor S. Court walked up next to him.

"No one's dying." Victor spoke, gazing at them apathetically through round spectacles. "If anything, we'll be _capturing_ the both of you."

As if on cue, the familiar uniforms of Eternian soldiers came into sight, emerging from behind buildings. It was a small unit of soldiers, but there were also a few archers and magic users. Kamiizumi looked to Geist, nodding once, and Geist cast the spell.

" _Eradication!"_

Half the soldiers in the unit gagged, their flesh ripping apart instantaneously. As they crumpled, their allies around them, DeRosa and Victor included, looked to them with shock, and the Siren and Bloody took their chance to run.

* * *

"We have to lose them."

It was Geist that spoke as they ran. The Siren pulled Geist along by the wrist, the two moving towards Florem's exit. Kamiizumi knew Geist had a point—if the Eternian forces followed them all the way to the camp of other carnies, then they'd all be in danger.

"Should we kill them?" Kamiizumi asked. "Could you try an Eradication again?"

"I don't know how many I can pull off." The Bloody admitted, panting as they continued their quick pace. "It only works a third of the time, and it takes up much of my MP."

"We have to try some—"

A Holy spell blasted Geist out his grasp, and the Siren shrieked, running towards Geist. The Bloody growled, getting up and seeing Victor headed towards them, and he held up a hand to stop the Siren from getting closer.

" _Tsuna!"_ Geist's screams echoed in his ears. _"Run!"_

Kamiizumi bolted at the sound of Geist's yelling, despite the urge to run back and protect him. He knew Geist had a point in yelling like that. If both of them stayed back, they would get caught. And what would happen then? Those thoughts thundered in his head as he ran, turning a corner here and there.

He had to warn the Ringmaster and the others.

The Duchy was closing in, _DeRosa was closing in,_ and then—

"Ah, _not so fast."_

Something stung his leg, and Kamiizumi stopped, looking to his left.

A rose-shaped dart, nauseating perfume coming from it, was stuck in the back of his left leg, just below the knee. The Siren growled, pulling it out and tossing it aside. When he tried to keep running, his knees buckled, weakened, and he fell. DeRosa's laughter echoed as Kamiizumi tried to push himself up, but his legs refused to obey, numbed.

"That wasn't so bad." Kamiizumi went silent as DeRosa started talking, moving so he stood in front of the fallen Siren. "I have to say, though, I thought you were going to try cutting me down than just _ru_ n. Has joining the carnies made a _coward_ out of you?"

The Swordmaster did not respond, but glared up at the man. DeRosa aimed a kick at his shoulder, and Kamiizumi growled at the impact.

" _Pathetic."_ The word dripped from DeRosa's lips, tone of voice growing dark. The Red Mage did not notice Kamiizumi using one arm to reach into the inner folds of his robes while on the floor, pulling out a small dagger. The Siren knew that if he was going to go down like this, he wasn't going down easily. "You're so—"

Kamiizumi stabbed the dagger's blade into the other's nearby foot. As DeRosa yelped, pained, Kamiizumi pulled out the dagger, before harshly tugging the other by the ankle with his free hand. DeRosa fell, not expecting the force, flat onto his back, and the Swordmaster wasted no time beginning to stab the man even _more._

He crawled over the man, stabbing when his legs refused to obey him, and using his free hand to support himself. DeRosa tried to bat at him, even tossing an offensive spell his way, but the Swordmaster moved out of the way before stabbing the hand that cast it in the first place. Red splattered into Kamiizumi's vision as he kept stabbing, a red darker than DeRosa's coat, but he kept stabbing nonetheless.

"Wh—" DeRosa heaved a breath as Kamiizumi finally paused in the stabbing, eyes wide as he looked to the Siren. The Siren saw the fear flashing in those eyes, a far cry from the confident, smirking man he saw before, and he couldn't help but smile at that. "How….?"

The Siren reached a bloody hand towards the other's face, caressing it once, a slow grin widening across his face.

"This is for Edea." The Siren whispered, his voice going low as DeRosa coughed up some blood. He didn't care, for a moment, about how bloody he was, how bloody both of them were. "Did you honestly believe, DeRosa, that I _wouldn't_ give retribution for your sin?"

With that, he dug the dagger into DeRosa's chest a final time.

The man underneath him choked blood, coughing and heaving, and Kamiizumi felt the other man's breathing slow down, then fade. His eyes were still open, terror forever emblazed in them.

Kamiizumi kept the dagger in the other's chest, and he grimaced as he realized his legs just weren't…they just weren't moving. Must be an effect of the drug. Deciding it was best not to stay where he was, he began to crawl. Whether or not he could find Geist, he was going to get back to camp and warn the others. They had to—

A Holy spell hit him, and his vision blackened instantaneously.

* * *

"… _aster?"_

" _Master Kamiizumi!"_

" _Master_ _—_ _!"_

* * *

Kamiizumi woke up.

He squinted, vision foggy, but he could make out shapes above him—shapes of people.

"Master?"

He froze. The voice was feminine, and definitely younger than him. It didn't have the same tone as Aimee's voice might, nothing rough, but it wasn't so soft spoken like Bella, either, nor was it cheery like Minette.

"Master?"

His vision cleared, and blonde hair and sure eyes caught his attention.

"Can you hear me?"

"E…" He swallowed, trying to keep his throat hydrated, before croaking out her name.

"Edea…?"

He grimaced at how hoarse he sounded, and he knew why he sounded so ill.

"Water." He managed. "Please, before…"

"I got one."

It was a masculine voice that spoke, and given that it came from the helm of a person standing beside Edea, Kamiizumi recognized him soon enough as he was given a glass of water. Edea helped him sit up in bed, and he eagerly downed the contents in a few gulps. Some water dribbled past his lips, dripping down his chin, but he paid no mind to it. Alternis, however, did, and fetched a handkerchief to wipe the Swordmaster's chin before the water could drip onto the blanket.

…Wait, _blanket?_ Kamiizumi blinked, putting the cup aside and looking down. He was in a bed, now. That was obvious. His clothes were also changed, from the Siren's gown to a thin hospital gown that covered his body, from shoulders to knees.

"Thank you." He finally whispered, looking up at the dark knight and his former pupil.

 _Tsuna!_ _ **Run!**_

Geist's screams rang through his head, and the Swordmaster looked around. The Bloody wasn't in sight, and he felt his chest tighten. "Geist— _where is Geist?"_

"Geist Grace is in the dungeon." Alternis told him. "Victor knocked him out after a long fight. You won't be hurt by him, Swordmaster—"

" _No."_

Alternis faltered, and Edea's eyes widened. "Master," she started, "He's—"

Kamiizumi looked to her, eyes glowering. "He's done nothing but be good to me! I'm _engaged_ to him, for Crystal's sakes! Y-you better not have hurt him!"

The snap at the end of his sentence elicited his pupil's flinching. Kamiizumi shut his mouth, unsure if he should say more, and the same went for Alternis.

"What's going on?"

The three turned their heads to see Braev approaching. The Grand Marshal, having a sureness in every step, stared hard back at them in return as he finally made it to Kamiizumi's bedside.

"Have you hurt Geist?" That was the first question that tumbled past Kamiizumi's lips, daring to stare back at the man he once saw like family, like a best friend. "Don't hurt him. Or else…or else I can't forgive you."

Something shifted in Braev's eyes—disbelief? Shock? Kamiizumi himself froze as he recalled Mephilia's dying words.

 _"He…will_ _ **not**_ _…forgive you…"_

The Siren—the Swordmaster—fell into silence.

"Edea. Alternis." Braev looked to the dark knight and his daughter. "Leave us. Tsuna and I need to talk."

Edea opened her mouth, as if to protest, but then closed it and left the room. Alternis followed, but not before looking back once at the Templar and Swordmaster before completely leaving.

As the door shut, Braev sighed, looking to Kamiizumi.

"Nobutsuna." His voice became solemn, clearly concerned as he gazed at the man he once ran a revolution with. "What in the hell _happened_ while you were with those carnies?"

Kamiizumi hesitated, still silent. Was it really safe to just tell him like this? But at the same time, he remembered how Geist spoke of wanting to get away from the madness of the situation, with their children, too.

He swallowed, looking into Braev's eyes.

"It's a long story. And… _Crystals,_ I'm not sure where to start."

* * *

"…Geist and Tsuna have been captured."

"I know, Ringmaster."

"You know, then, that I want them back."

"Yes, Ringmaster."

"If you fail me, you'll get more than a mere demotion. Understood?"

"…"

"Failure will not be tolerated. And further betrayal will be even _less_ tolerated than that."

* * *

 **Author note: I apologize for the incredibly long delay of this chapter! I hope this chapter made up for the wait, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic so far!**


	13. Three Days

**Warning: Trigger warning for self-amputation with non-graphic description occurring in this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **13\. Three Days**_

* * *

Geist sat silently in his dungeon cell.

He would have used 'undo' on his chained ankle, but the moment he tried, he knew he was still out of MP. Cursing the names of DeRosa and Court, he looked around, trying to keep some calm. He was alone, which was good. Alone gave him time to figure out escaping.

Escaping meant finding Tsuna much sooner.

Finding Tsuna much sooner meant they could get out of here _alive._

 _Together._

He hoped that they weren't torturing Tsuna. After all, the Siren used to be part of the Eternian forces, and would be traitor now that he joined the carnies.

Before Geist could truly think of anything, however, footsteps headed his way. Geist skittered to a shadowy corner of his cell as best as he could, silent despite his restraints, but the person approaching his cell noticed him anyway.

"Geist."

Geist looked up at who it was, glaring back.

" _Nikolanikov."_ He spat. "Why am I _not_ surprised that you're here?"

Nikolai wordlessly dropped a cleaver through the bars of the cell, clattering to the ground in front of the Exorcist. Geist raised an eyebrow at him in return.

"What's this? My saving grace?"

"The _only_ one you're getting." Nikolai's voice grew sharp. "You know what to do."

Geist simply broke into a chuckle, grabbing the cleaver by its handle. He paused, gazing at the blade glittering in the dim dungeon light, before a wide, toothy grin came across his face.

"You never made it easy. And honestly?"

He raised the cleaver high, positioning it above his chained ankle.

"I like a challenge. Bring it on, _Bishop."_

All Nikolai did was turn on his heel, walking away from Geist's cell as the cleaver went downwards, a scream followed by laughter echoing through the dungeon.

* * *

"That's what happened?"

Kamiizumi tensed, but nodded.

"Yes." He admitted. "Braev, that's…that's exactly it. That's what's going on."

Braev frowned. He still sat in a chair beside Kamiizumi's hospital bed, like he had been the whole time they spoke with each other. Kamiizumi wasn't sure how much time passed by, but he knew he could not stay forever.

"You could have come back here." Braev stated. "They tried to kill you, and you stayed. Why?"

Kamiizumi swallowed. He could tell his friend was disappointed. Surprisingly not cutting him down yet, but still. He had to tread carefully, but he knew he had to tell the truth as well.

"When I first joined, I thought I could…protect Geist. He took a chance on me, despite knowing who I was. He tried to string things together so I wouldn't be tormented by the other carnies, and he tried to protect me from them harming me. Yes, he wasn't successful, but still."

Braev hadn't cut in yet. The former Swordmaster kept speaking.

"He helped me recover from the trauma of the third night. He even stuck up for me when the other carnies did try tormenting me. Geist may be the Bloody, but he's a bloody good man in there as well! I thought I could protect him, but…"

He felt himself faintly smiling as he closed his eyes.

"But really, in the end, _he protected me."_

He looked up at Braev, the smile vanishing.

"I've already told you that Geist and I plan to leave the carnies along with Revenant and young Minette. To…to Yulyana Region. If you can allow us enough time to do that, at least, I…"

"Tsuna."

Kamiizumi froze.

Braev wasn't going to show any mercy, was he?

No. Kamiizumi couldn't let him—

"Please don't kill Geist." Kamiizumi uttered, locking eyes with his former friend, voice cracking. "Please don't, I…I was the one that left you! I was the one that betrayed you, not him! If there is anyone you should be killing out of the two of us, it's _me!"_

Braev's expression changed to one of being stunned.

Kamiizumi, too, fell silent.

Before either man could speak again, that was when a 'thump' could be heard as the door opened, Geist tripping and falling.

"Geist!"

Kamiizumi bolted to Geist's side. The Bloody's pained expression, as well as his struggle to stand, led the former Swordmaster to try helping him stand. "Geist, are you…?"

Geist looked up at Kamiizumi silently, and then shook his head. As he looked down, Kamiizumi followed his gaze, and he swallowed.

Geist's right ankle just ended at his ankle, freely bleeding. From the trail it left, it looked like it was doing that for a while.

The amputated foot lay on the floor close by, grey from the lack of blood in it.

Kamiizumi looked to Geist, then to the foot.

"Who…Geist, who did this to you?"

Geist looked to his ankle, the cut off foot on the floor just nearby, and sighed.

"I…did it to myself."

"Geist…"

There was a certain desperation in the Bloody's eyes, and Kamiizumi knew why.

 _He did it to find me._

"You can't die." Kamiizumi blurted, locking gazes with Geist. "You have to leave without me."

"What?" Geist shook his head. "Tsuna, I can't just—"

"I'm the one they want. I betrayed them, and I'm going to take responsibility for that. I'm not about to let you die, and—"

"No! I'm not losing you!"

"' **Tsuna."**

Geist and Kamiizumi both went silent, and slowly turned towards Braev. His face was unreadable.

But then…

Braev held up an Ether vial.

"It's for Geist." He spoke. "I assume you have enough time to _undo_ it?"

Geist hesitated, but took the vial in his right hand. As he was using his left arm to lean against Kamiizumi for support, the Siren opened up the vial for him. Geist threw his head back and downed the contents, refusing any drop of it to escape. Throwing the vial aside, he took no heed of it shattering on the ground as he focused on his amputated foot.

" _Undo."_

The foot reattached itself to his ankle, all the blood flowing right back into it before the foot fully finished reattaching. Kamiizumi saw Geist's wince, despite the Bloody's attempt to hide it, to try being strong for him.

Once it was healed, Geist and Kamiizumi both looked to Braev, silent.

Braev also was silent, and then he spoke.

"You and your children have three days to leave your carnie group _for good,_ and run someplace where the Eternian forces can't find you. Understood?"

Kamiizumi felt like crying, but all he could do was hold Geist tightly as he gazed right back at his former best friend, nodding once.

This was the path he chose, and he knew there was no turning back.

"I understand."


	14. Further Plans

_**14\. Further Plans**_

* * *

"How are going to explain it to them?"

"I have no idea, except that we just tell it to them as is. There's no way of letting them down gently."

"I know, 'Tsuna, I just…they won't be thrilled."

"I think we both know that already."

"True."

"However, I think it's best that we tell Minette and Revenant first as of what's going on. We have to leave."

"I know. Do you have any plans for how to execute this leave of ours, so we don't end with knives in our backs?"

"…We go during the night. Not on the first night back, because that's too suspicious. But the second or third night might be better timing."

"Second night, in case the Duchy wants to arrive early."

"Good point. We'll tell the children in private when we get back."

* * *

"Nikolai?"

Janne pushed aside the flap leading into Nikolai's tent.

"Hey, I was just wondering..?"

Nikolai wasn't here. Strange.

Ever since the man's demotion, he'd usually be fixing up something or just brooding in his tent. Janne knew it was usually easy to find Nikolai.

And yet the man wasn't here.

" _He went ouuuut."_

Janne turned to see the floating doll, Donna, with Bella floating beside her.

"He went out?" Janne repeated. He frowned. "I thought he wasn't allowed to leave without the Ringmaster's permission."

"…he did go out." Bella confirmed. "I overheard him talking…with the Ringmaster."

"Well, then, where did he go? Why did he go? How long will it be 'til he gets back? I was hoping to fetch him so I wouldn't have to help Minette tend to Bismarck."

"… _we do not knowwww."_

"Oh, _great."_ He sighed, looking around the tent. The desk was a mess, and… "Damn. Usually the old man is better at cleaning up. I guess he was in hurry to leave..."

One of the several papers on the desk fluttered off the desk, and Janne moved to pick it up. The glint of gold on it caught his attention, and he turned the paper around in both hands to look at it more carefully.

"…That's the Grand Marshal's seal."

 _That_ couldn't be right. Nikolai told Janne, when they both officially joined the Ringmaster and the other carnies, that he properly cut off all ties with the Duchy. The teen read the paper, eyes widening at every word.

… _.we will capture the carnies that the Ringmaster sends to the city of Florem…use this as an opportunity to come meet with us back in Eternia to discuss further plans._

"Plans?" Janne looked to Bella, shoving the letter in her face. "The old man's been contacting the Grand Marshal!"

 _Is this why we've been moving so much, lately? Not just to cover the murders but also because the Duchy's been getting our tracks from Nikolai?_

 _Crystals…_

Janne swallowed.

 _He's betrayed us._

Bella's mouth went into a thin line. She opened her mouth, about to speak, but that was when both of them heard from outside the tent that the Bloody and the Siren had returned.

* * *

" _Daddy!"_

"Mew're okay!"

Geist couldn't help but smile as he embraced his son, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad we got back." He murmured. "I'm just glad we're back…"

Kamiizumi hugged Minette, picking her up in his arms. The cat girl giggled, hugging him in return.

" _We were really worried!"_ Revenant hugged his father a little tighter. _"The Ringmaster told us during the past few days that you'd be okay and get back, though. I-I'm glad you're back!"_

"Don't worry," The Bloody whispered to his son, "I'm not leaving you again. Not anytime soon." He took a deep breath, exchanging glances with the Siren, before speaking. "Rev, Minette, um…we need to talk. And this is very important."

"Important?" Minette looked to Geist as Kamiizumi kept holding her in his arms. "What is it about meow?"

"Um…" Kamiizumi swallowed, "It's…"

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Aimee and Angelo rush over. A wide grin spread over Aimee's face as she looked to the Bloody and the Siren. "You got back! How'd you escape so quickly?"

"It's a bit complicated." Geist managed, chuckling faintly. "What matters is that we're safe."

"Safe?" Janne walked over, Bella by his side. "Who—" He shut his mouth the moment he saw Geist and Kamiizumi, brows furrowing. Everyone went silent, and then Janne spoke again.

"You're back."

"Yes. We're back." Geist murmured, shooting a look to the teen. "We're not about to get hindered by the Duchy so quickly now, are we?"

"…No, apparently not." Janne looked to the others, frowning. "I don't mean to burst the bubble of _'yay, you're back!'_ and all, but does _anyone_ know where Nikolai went? I haven't seen him since last night. Bella and I even checked his tent, and he's not there!"

"Yeah, uh," Aimee and Angelo exchanged glances, Angelo then looked to Janne, "Nikolai offered to go get supplies just yesterday night, according to the Ringmaster. He should be coming back sometime tomorrow!"

"Huh." _I doubt that's what he's doing._ Looking to Geist, the teen noticed the Bloody frown faintly, but then it faded. _Was he with the Duchy at the time?_ "Well, okay. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Speaking of days and tomorrow and such," Kamiizumi managed, taking a deep breath, "The reason we're back now is because the Duchy let us go—with a warning."

"A warning?" Angelo repeated, brow furrowing. "What kind?"

"Surrender in three days, or we all die." Geist managed. He felt Rev's hand on his tighten a bit. "Tsuna and I were about to tell the Ringmaster ourselves—"

"What's all the commotion about?"

Everyone turned to see the Ringmaster approach, Cu Cuhallin by his side.

"The Duchy let us go." Kamiizumi managed quickly. "But..." He recalled Braev's stern expression, grimacing, "Not without a threat. Surrender in three days, or they will pull all stops to slaughter us all."

"They can't slaughter us if they can't get to us." The Ringmaster frowned. "I was hoping they wouldn't resort to such measures. We're moving again, tomorrow, once Nikolai returns to us."

"But where!?" Cu Cuhallin looked to the Ringmaster. "We have! Travelled! So far! And so wide! Where shall we go?"

"I know one place we haven't touched. A last resort." The Ringmaster clicked his tongue. "The Yulyana Region. It's neutral territory, and barely anyone lives there. Because of this, the Duchy has never fully stepped in the area. Hiding in there for some time would be to our advantage, and its last known resident, Sage Yulyana, has not been seen in some time."

"…Yulyana Region?"

The Ringmaster looked to a blanching Kamiizumi. "Yes. The Yulyana Region. You seem concerned—are you alright?"

"I…" The Siren faltered, teeth clenching, then shook his head. "Yes. I'm fine, I'm just…shaken up from being previously captured. It was not pleasant."

"I see." The Ringmaster looked to everyone else. "Prepare to leave for the Yulyana Region tomorrow morning. Nikolai should be back by then."

Geist and Kamiizumi looked to each other, then Revenant and Minette, and then to each other again, sensing each other's hearts sink in their chests at what they had to do.

 _ **We**_ _need to leave tonight._

* * *

It was sometime later when Janne confronted the Ringmaster.

"Whatever might be the trouble, Janne?"

"The old man's betrayed us! He's been sending letters to the Duchy—that's why we've been running a lot more than usual lately!"

"…Janne. I'm perfectly aware that Nikolai is in contact with the Duchy. I've been using him as our agent to know more of their plans. The Duchy thinks he's working as a double agent for them, but…in reality, he's on our side. His 'getting supplies' was simply an excuse for him slightly assisting in Geist and Kamiizumi's escape."

"…I guess the 'getting supplies' thing makes sense, but…take a look at this! Bella and I found it earlier. There are several other letters he has stored in his tent from the Grand Marshal, too."

"What….? …he's been leaking more of our plans than we thought. I should have looked over his letters more frequently before sending them…damn it."

"Exactly. I know he's not back yet, either. What the hell do we do with him?"

"Simple. We put on a show—one he _won't_ forget."

"Good…Also, there's something up with the reaper and Siren."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that noticed. Though, I do also think they've been shaken up quite a bit from their previous imprisonment. Geist reported that he briefly chopped off an ankle to free himself of his bonds."

"Ouch. Okay, _that_ was not what I was expecting. But he's chopped up people before. Why be so shaken at it now?"

"He's never harmed _himself_ in that fashion before. The Siren is most likely concerned for him, too, which would explain his own worried expression."

"…I get that, but… _he_ didn't pale until _you_ mentioned the Yulyana Region, either."

"…"

"See what I mean?"

"I see, indeed. Keep a close eye on those two for me, will you?"

"Sure can do."

"Oh, and one more thing…spread the word to Bella, Cu, Aimee and Angelo that my former right hand has betrayed us."


	15. Enough

**Warning: Attempted strangulation also occurs in this chapter, but is non-graphically described and brief.**

* * *

 _ **15\. Enough**_

* * *

"Is it clear?"

Silence, then an answer from the Siren. "Yes."

The Bloody nodded. "Good."

Geist pulled Revenant and Minette out of the shadows. All four of them now stood by the entrance of the camp.

" _We left a note in our tent saying goodbye_." Revenant managed. He kept his voice low, as his father previously instructed him to do earlier tonight. _"Why can't we just tell them in person?"_

Geist faintly frowned as he turned to face his son. "They might be a bit angry at us getting a head-start, that's all." He managed. "None of us would want to be chased by them."

"But they wouldn't chase us!" Minette cut in, looking to Kamiizumi. The Siren picked him up in her arms as she kept talking. "Would they, meow…?"

"There's…" The Siren hesitated, grey eyes gazing into the cat girl's own. "There's been a little discord among the other carnies, and we're not sure if us getting a head-start to safety would anger them or not. That's why we're leaving during tonight, rather than early in the morning. The better the headstart, the better things should turn out."

 _Theoretically, at least._

Geist looked to Kamiizumi quietly. The Bloody bit his lower lip, faintly, then locked eyes with him.

"Are you ready?"

Kamiizumi nodded once.

"Yes."

As Geist raised a hand towards the entrance to _'undo'_ the lock on the gate, Kamiizumi quickly lowered the other's hand, pulling his arm down. "What—?"

"Someone's walking this way. Get back into the shadows, all of you!"

Geist quickly nodded, giving Minette and Rev a shushing motion as the three vanished from sight. Kamiizumi knew, in reality, that they were not fully gone—just invisible. As long as shadows remained, of course.

Janne came around the corner, and the Siren turned to face him.

"Janne…"

"Oh. Siren." Janne stopped a few paces away from him, blinking. "What the hell are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep, given all the shit that happened with you."

"I'd ask the same of you, but…" The Siren shrugged, lying, "I couldn't sleep. I thought a quick stroll might help."

It wasn't a complete lie, to be fair. The Siren really couldn't sleep. He tried to for a brief while, earlier, but the words _three days_ and _leave tonight_ kept echoing in his mind's recesses.

"A stroll, huh?" Janne raised a brow. "Since when did a quick stroll also mean leaving the camp?"

The Siren's chest tightened. He swallowed, locking eyes with the other. "I was just passing by," He started, but Janne shook his head.

"I saw you with the reaper and your kids by the gate just now. What the hell is going on?"

Before the Siren could open his mouth again, Geist emerged from the shadows alone, grabbing Janne by the neck. Squeezing hard, the teen gasped, and the Siren grabbed Geist by the arm.

"Stop it!" Directing his look to Geist, he looked him in the eyes. "Let him go."

"What you know, wolf," Geist seethed, ignoring Kamiizumi's warning and squeezing the teen's neck slightly harder as he glared at Janne, "Is none of your business."

"Geist Grace— _stop."_

Geist's grip on Janne's neck faltered. Janne gasped for breath, and Geist let him go. The teen collapsed onto his knees, wheezing, and Geist turned to see the Siren's frown.

"Tsuna…I…"

"We don't need to kill to get what we want." Kamiizumi managed, gazing back at him. His frown softened, and he gently took one of Geist's hands in his, squeezing.

"That doesn't…" Janne coughed, looking up at both of them, "That doesn't answer my question…"

"And you don't need to know." The Siren replied, looking right down at him. "Though, it would be helpful if you spoke none of those to the Ringmaster or anyone else."

"Spoke none of _what_ to me?"

Geist, Janne and Kamiizumi all turned to see the Ringmaster approaching. Geist moved to push Kamiizumi behind him, just a little, and if the Ringmaster wasn't wearing a mask, Geist figured he'd be raising a brow.

"It's nothing." Geist's voice flattened.

Denys stared right back at him. "I don't think it's nothing," He stated, "If it involves you strangling Janne to do it." He extended an arm to the teen, helping him up as he continued speaking. "Janne told me both of you were on edge. I wanted to give you both benefit of the doubt, but…really, what is going on?"

"We wanted a head-start." The Siren blurted out. "It's my fault. I suggested it."

"Tsuna!" Geist looked to the Siren, but Kamiizumi shook his head.

"Let me continue." As Geist fell silent again, Kamiizumi looked to Denys, taking a deep breath. "It's something Geist and I discussed for a while, even before we got captured by the Duchy and all. When we were let go with the three-day warning, they told me and Geist to take our children with us and separate ourselves from the rest of the carnies beforehand so that we wouldn't be attacked."

"So that's what you were doing." The Ringmaster frowned. Silence lingered between everyone, and then he spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I thought you would be angry."

"And I am." He locked eyes with the Siren. "You know I don't take betrayal well. Your loyalties were always…ambiguous. Or at least they felt like that, until Praline's death, where you had to prove yourself by staying aside and letting her perish. And then you were tested—not by my orders, but _Nikolai's_ , to murder Mephilia to prove yourself. And now," A sweeping gesture of his arm for dramatic emphasis, "before you were captured, you murdered DeRosa out of your own will. Just when I thought I could fully confirm you to be on our side, you choose to leave."

A faint, near-saddened chuckle escaped the Ringmaster. "Funny how things change…you're not very good at sticking to one side or the other, are you?"

"Given all the testing," Geist snapped, glaring at him, "I'm _not_ fucking surprised that Tsuna didn't tell you about our little escape plan!"

"Geist—" The Siren looked to the Bloody, "Not helping!"

"No, actually." The Ringmaster's eyes softened. "He's right. I almost regret letting Praline die like that. I know you cared for her deeply. But, the strength of one's convictions, one's loyalties, _must_ be tested in some way."

"I'm lost." It was Janne that cut in. The Siren felt just as lost as the expression on the teen's face. "So you're saying you essentially put him through all the shit because you couldn't figure out his loyalties?"

"One's loyatlies often are revealed when they get desperate." The Ringmaster uttered, looking to him. "However, I understand that I've tested him too much."

"Does that mean you'll let us go?" It was Geist that spoke up this time. Red eyes gazed into the Ringmaster's own. "You just admitted you tested him too much. And frankly, _we've had enough of this."_

The Ringmaster fell silent. Janne looked to him, wondering what he'd say, and Geist gently grabbed Kamiizumi's hand. The Siren's spare hand hesitantly reached for a dagger, hidden under his robes—he didn't want to kill just to leave, but he was willing to do that.

"You can go." Denys finally spoke. "On one condition."

The Siren blinked. "And that is?"

"You'll see. Follow me." He turned on his heel, but paused. "And, I know your children are in the shadows. Let them wait outside the camp. I don't think this next show is one you want to watch."

"I'll stay with them." Janne offered. He scoffed. "Don't want to give the old man the satisfaction of myself as his audience."

Geist and Kamiizumi exchanged glances with each other, and then Geist looked to Janne.

"Fine, pup." He spoke. "You can. But if you harm them…"

One finger across his neck was enough to get Janne nodding. Geist let Minette and Revenant come back into view, and did look back a few times as he and Kamiizumi followed the Ringmaster.

* * *

They stepped into the main tent. It was dark and quiet, save for some scuffling sounds.

Geist frowned. "Really? Darkness? It's not _that_ scary as is."

"I'm not intending any punishment for you two." The Ringmaster uttered, giving the Bloody a look. He snapped his fingers, and the lights came on.

Nikolai, tied and gagged, sat in a chair in the middle of a circle of seats. In that circle of seats, the other carnies sat, sans Minette, Revenant and Janne since they were still outside, and also excluding the Siren, the Bloody and Ringmaster.

Geist walked right up to Nikolai, gazing at him in the eyes.

"You look a lot better like this." The Bloody murmured. He did not smile, nor frown. "You really do."

Nikolai glared back at him. Geist smiled, before looking to the Ringmaster.

"Is he a parting gift?"

The Ringmaster chuckled. "You could put it like that, I suppose."

The Siren stayed silent, watching both Geist and the Ringmaster quietly. He looked to Nikolai's widening eyes as the Ringmaster took out an open letter, extending it to both men.

"He's been communicating with the Eternian Duchy the whole time," The Ringmaster muttered, "Sending every location we travel to so they can hunt us down."

"So that's why those sisters barged in." Aimee huffed, cross-legged as she sat in a one of the seats. Angelo sat beside her, shrugging, but not before glaring at Nikolai.

Cu Cuhallin and Bella were oddly silent as they looked to Nikolai, and then to the Ringmaster, anticipating what else he would say.

"And so…" The Ringmaster looked to the Siren and Bloody, the ghost of a smile on his face, "Tonight I've decided—I'll let _you two_ decide my former right-hand's punishment. It's only fair."

"Tsuna?" Geist looked to the Siren, grinning faintly. Kamiizumi saw the Bloody be thirsty for vengeance. Vengeance for what Nikolai had done. He was aware Geist and Nikolai never liked each other, and Kamiizumi also knew that he didn't exactly like Nikolai either.

What punishment was most appropriate for betrayal?

* * *

" _I'm afraid I'll need to see how strong those convictions are."_

" _Never trust a scorpion, lest you get_ _ **pricked~!"**_

" _I will not forgive you…ever. And he won't, either."_

" _You and your children have three days to leave your carnie group for good, and run someplace where the Eternian forces can't find you. Understood?"_

* * *

"…Exile."

Geist blinked. Even the Ringmaster was silent. Kamiizumi walked over to Nikolai, leaning forwards and grabbing the still-gagged and tied man by the chin. He continued to speak, locking eyes with Nikolai as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You will know the pain of exile, Nikolai. I know I felt it the moment Braev let me go with the warning not long ago. Know that no one will help you. No one will save you in your darkest hour. You will know yourself, in time, as a pathetic little traitor that just wanted to help himself and failed. Your miserable, pathetic existence…as a traitor, and nothing more or less. And you will always be alone, too."

He let go of the other man's chin, before straightening himself and looking to the Ringmaster, to the other carnies, to Geist.

"Do you all approve?"

Silence. Then…

"Exile?! For the traitor!?" Cu Cuhallin nodded, chortling enthusiastically. "It should! Be done! _Befitting_ for a traitor! Such as him!"

"Ohh, you want to go _that_ way." Angelo looked impressed, judging by the faint grin on his face. "I can see how that could bring some misery. Good riddance, I say!"

" _Weeee approve."_ Bella's doll, Donna, cooed, and Bella nodded once along with her.

Aimee shrugged. "It works. I'd prefer to shoot him, but letting him run with his tail between his legs can be fun, too."

Geist cackled, hugging the Siren from behind, and Kamiizumi welcomed the bloodstained arms around his waist as they gazed at the shocked expression on Nikolai's face.

"That is _perfect."_ Geist whispered into Kamiizumi's ear, and the former Swordmaster embraced the scent of dried blood that accompanied the Bloody so often. "I couldn't have thought of anything better, Tsuna~!"

"Then it's decided." The Ringmaster snapped his fingers, gesturing for Aimee and Angelo to get up. "Unbind him, and send him off."

As they did so, the Ringmaster looked to Kamiizumi and Geist, voice turning from delight to solemnness.

"You two, as well as Minette and Revenant, may get your head-start." He took a deep breath, completely focused on the two men in front of him. "I wish you well that the Duchy doesn't get to you."

The Siren nodded once, locking eyes with the Ringmaster.

"And I hope," He murmured, "That they don't get to you either."

* * *

"Grand Marshal."

"What is it, Victor?"

"The former Swordmaster, his lover, and their children have left, according to our spies, but…"

"But what?"

"Nikolai has left as well. And not peacefully, it seems. He only has the clothes on his back—he can't last long like that."

"They must have found him out. No matter—you know what we will do."

"Attack them tomorrow morning, sire?"

"Yes."

"What of Nikolai? Should we reach our assistance to him?"

"No."

 _"No?"_

"No. He was simply our messenger, our go-between for knowing the carnies' location."

"…Grand Marshal…?"

"We have no more use of him."


	16. No Turning Back Now

_**16\. No Turning Back Now**_

* * *

Kamiizumi could not remember how fast he, Geist, and the children ran. Out of Florem, into the woods, trying to get through…

It was a blur.

There was this terrifying sense invading the former Swordmaster's mind that the carnies hadn't let them go, but that they would pursue them and kill them _and hurt them so much_. He couldn't bear the thought of Geist or the children getting hurt. They didn't deserve that. No one deserved that but him.

He'd hurt a lot of people. He was aware Geist probably had, too. Maybe even Revenant and Minette. But Kamiizumi had the sinking feeling that this was all _his_ fault. None of this mess would have happened if he didn't join, right?

What would have happened, if he chose to leave entirely? Leave Geist and the children behind? Would things be different? How different?

Could he have handled things better if he chose to stay when doing it all over again?

But there was no such thing as doing it all over again.

There was no turning back now from his decisions.

He had to live with them.

Even if the guilt haunted him forever.

* * *

"You're surrounded by a hundred of the Duchy's best men. Try to run, and we'll cut you all down."

Victor S. Court gazed upon the group of carnies, or more specifically their leader.

The Ringmaster frowned, but said nothing.

"…what do we do?" Bella whispered. The Donna doll floated by her side, hesitant.

The Ringmaster took off his mask, looking to her, then to the others. Cu Cuhallin looked ready to take out his spears. Aimee surveyed the soldiers surrounding them as she raised her rifle, and Angelo already had a dagger taken out.

The Ringmaster then looked to the Eternian soldiers, led by Victor S. Court—there were too many to run from. If Geist was here to 'Eradicate' them, or the Siren had a sword out, things might be different.

But the Ringmaster knew he'd let them go, and for good reason. He couldn't simply call them back, after letting those two, as well as Revenant and Minette, go. Steeling himself, he took out his broadsword, before speaking.

"Fight. To the _death_ , if we must."

* * *

"Tsuna!"

Kamiizumi blinked. Geist stood in front of him, gently waving a hand over his face.

"Are you alright?" The Bloody sounded concerned, hesitation on his face. "You blanked out for a minute."

"Yes, I'm…" The Siren swallowed, looking from Geist to the also-concerned Minette and Revenant. "I'm fine. Just spaced out, like you said."

Geist pressed a kiss to the other's cheek, before gesturing to ahead of them. "We're here."

Indeed, Geist was right. Kamiizumi had only been to Sage Yulyana's house, carved out of a large tree, once or twice. He hadn't been allowed to step in and hear of DeRosso, Yulyana and Braev's meeting—that was for those three and those three only.

The grandness of the place had faded, somewhat. It was certainly sturdy, even if a little worn. But it was home now, and this place would certainly house the four of them well.

"Are mew okay?"

"I…" Kamiizumi looked to Minette, who stood beside him. He felt something wet on his cheek, and he put a hand to his own face. As he pulled his hand away to see what it was, he realized it was his own tears. Looking to Minette, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I…I will be okay." He scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. He looked to her, smiling faintly.

"It'll take some time, but I'll be okay. I promise."

With that, the four of them went into the house.

* * *

Aimee lay, bloodied, on the ground. Angelo lay beside her, just as bloodied as her.

Bella had taken harder to take down, especially with Cu Cuhallin by her side, but once Cu finally went down, Bella just broke. The little Donna, her doll, lay beside her fallen body, never to speak again.

The Ringmaster was the only man standing left, out of all the carnies. He was on his last legs. Despite many scratches, bruises, cuts, hits, he still stood. He looked weary, but not yet defeated.

Victor, panting, scratched up but not as badly as the Ringmaster, spoke.

"Any last words?"

The Ringmaster glared right back at him.

"We're _not_ the only ones that will stop you."

Victor frowned. He didn't say anything as he and the Eternian guards (the ones that were still alive, which weren't many) continued to close in on the Ringmaster.

"There will be others." Denys glared up at Victor, coughing weakly. "We're not the only ones that despise you…Eternian…for what you've done—"

Victor summoned a Holy spell, and light was the last thing the Ringmaster would ever see.


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue.**_

* * *

A year passed.

Edea Lee walked through Yulyana Forest alone, thinking of what transpired in the past year, and the last time she'd ever seen her master. How panicked he looked when he woke up in the Central Healing Tower, how _afraid_ he was.

And she remembered her father telling her how he'd let him go.

* * *

She came across him while he was at a creek, close to the house. He was singing a tune she didn't know, and stopped the moment he saw her.

"Why are you here?"

"I came of my own accord, master."

"Do you mean that, Edea?"

She nodded.

"I do."

* * *

Entering the house, Edea felt something—nostalgia? She recalled how she, Ringabel, Agnes and Tiz all stayed over at the Sage's place a few times, because Agnes had to get her Vestal Gown repaired, and then there was the matter of that Bravo Bikini, too.

But now…now it was empty. Sort of.

"Where's Geist? Or Rev?" Edea looked around—no sign of the cat girl, either. "Minette?"

"Geist and Revenant are both out. They're" Kamiizumi explained. The two ended up in the kitchen, and he gestured for her to sit. It didn't take long for a teapot to get prepared, and for the former Swordmaster to pour a cup of tea for his former pupil. "As for Minette, she's upstairs in her room." He smiled faintly at that statement as he gave Edea a cup of tea. "Probably catnapping."

"I see." She gratefully accepted the cup, blowing on the hot tea in the cup before taking a sip. She looked around—the whole house was neat, but lively. Cozy, even. "I see you all settled in well."

"It took time." A soft chuckle escaped him, but she wasn't sure if it was a happy one. "It took time, but we managed. I'm thankful for that."

Hesitation. He looked to her.

"It's been a year since everything. What exactly has changed out there?"

He hadn't left the Yulyana Region since last year. Same went for Geist, Minette and Revenant.

No one would bother coming to the Yulyana Region, after all. It was the perfect, safe place that they needed.

Carefully, slowly, Edea broke it down for him, for what happened in the rest of Luxendarc.

The Ringmaster and the other carnies, dead.

A rise of anti-Duchy supporters, surging from the blood and tears of the dead carnies, angrily singing that the Duchy would pay for what they'd done upon the world.

An all-out civil war in the region of Eternia ensued, and continued even now.

His expression barely changed, except for his eyes. They weren't necessarily full of sorrow. Neither were they joyful. They just seemed…empty.

Broken.

* * *

"We caught a lot today, didn't we, Daddy?"

Geist couldn't help but smile as he and his son walked through the forest. They'd gone to the coast just south of where the house was, to go fishing. Minette usually would have went with them, but she was catnapping back at the house.

"Yes," Geist couldn't help but chuckle, "We did."

Looking to the basket of fish that Revenant carried, Geist himself carried the fishing rods. The Bloody couldn't help but think over the past year. They hadn't exactly left Yulyana Region since arriving.

He wasn't sure if they planned to leave anytime soon. This place was peaceful. They hadn't been attacked or tracked down at all.

He couldn't help but wonder, however, if the Ringmaster and the others were alright. He and Rev and Minette had been with them much longer than Tsuna, after all. He wondered if they ever made it through.

Or perhaps they'd died. He wasn't sure.

A rustling in the bushes made father and son stop in their tracks. And then…

Janne staggered out. He fell to his knees, panting a bit. The once immaculate clothing he wore was ripped in places, cuts showing on some exposed skin, and despite everything, _despite_ what went down between them in the last year, Geist couldn't help but feel some pity.

And confusion, too.

Why was just Janne here?

Where were all the others?

He rushed over to Janne's side, whispering "Undo," and the teen's wounds healed. Janne looked strong enough to get back on his own feet, once Geist helped him up.

"Daddy?" Rev asked. He was still a few paces away from Janne and Geist, confused. "Will he be okay?"

Geist nodded, looking to his son. "Yes." He confirmed. "He will be." A pause, then… "Rev, how about you bring the fish back home? I'll come after you soon, I promise."

"Okay, Daddy!" With that, Revenant left.

Geist and Janne waited for Revenant to leave completely, before Geist spoke, looking to the teen.

"How did you..?" He paused, the frowned. "If you're here, where is everyone else?"

Janne didn't speak for a moment. Then…

"They're dead. They've been dead for a year now. The Eternian...The Duchy got to them." The teen took a deep breath. "The only reason I'm even here is that the Ringmaster told me to run that night, while the rest were slaughtered." Janne swallowed. His eyes reflected nothing but grief. "…I obeyed his command. I couldn't even get myself to look back."

The Bloody wasn't sure what to make of this, observing the teen, crossing his arms over his chest. "And so, you've been here for the past year. Alone."

"Yeah. Just never crossing paths with any of you. I made sure not to, not intentionally." The teen hesitated, shuffling a bit on the spot. "Didn't know what you'd do if you guys came across me."

"Well," The Bloody shrugged, uncrossing his arms as he thought, "You're not bound on killing us anytime soon, yes?"

Janne looked almost surprised. "Well…yeah, no, I'm not going to. I've got no reason to."

"Good. Then…" Geist thought, then looked to him. "Perhaps you could room with us. I mean, I should talk with Tsuna about it, but…I doubt you'd survive alone."

"I've done it before, for a whole year." Janne stated. "I can do it again."

All Geist could do was sigh.

"The choice is yours. But I suggest you choose quickly."

* * *

"…whatever happened to Nikolai?"

"Nikolai?" Edea blinked, looking up at her former master. He now looked a bit sad, mentioning him. "I'm surprised you'd ask about him. I heard from Father that Nikolai caused you a lot of grief."

"That's true, but…" He poured another cup of tea for her. "I was the one that persuaded the others to send him into exile. I can't help but feel at least a bit responsible for causing him misery in return."

Edea froze. She recalled overhearing her father and Victor talking, how they had _"no more use of him."_ She thought about the recent reports of him, too.

"…Nikolai was found dead on Grandship a week ago." She finally spoke. She took a sip of tea, then put the cup back down, looking straight at her master. "He…was poisoned by some anti-Duchy supporters. I guess they recognized him from seeing him with the rest of the carnies on their travels."

"I see." He sipped his own tea as well, and conversation slipped into uncomfortable silence.

Edea knew her master had changed. There was once a light in his eyes, the pride he had in her when she exceeded his expectations in training. Then there was the rage, the disappointment, the bleakness, when they fought in Eisen. Then there was _fear,_ when she stood by his bedside and saw him wake up, already the Siren and already shattered.

Now there was…something. Hope? Fear? She could not interpret the look on his face, despite him wearing no makeup.

He'd kept the Siren gown—hell, he was wearing it right now. It made her wonder, given that he, Geist and their children were living in this place that formerly belonged to Sage Yulyana, if Kamiizumi might have even more gowns. Perhaps he wore it as a way to remember what happened last year.

She didn't know. She doubted she'd ever know.

"I should go." She managed, after more silence. She placed her empty cup of tea down.

Her former master shook his head, near-slamming his cup of tea onto the table. "No. Edea, you can't."

"I have to. I must." She moved out of the kitchen, and he followed. "Master, please—"

"Stay here. Please."

She shook her head. "I have to go. You know I can't stay."

"You'll die out there." Her former master's hand shook as he extended one towards her. "I just know it. You may have went against the Duchy years ago, yourself, but they know you're connected to your father, and he's _the leader_."

She hesitated. He continued, staring right at her, every fiber of his being begging her not to go.

"I…they will not be kind to you if you lose. And they will not be kind if you even win. You will lose in some way. You will always be hunted. It's practically _exile_ but worse! Edea," He shook his head, "You'll be dooming yourself to the same fate Nikolai had, except even worse. Why risk it?"

"I…" Edea hesitated. He pressed further.

" _Why?"_

"Because…" She took a deep breath, then looked to him. "Someone taught me to try to do the right thing, no matter what. And I can't just abandon Eternia when it's in such need, either. You taught me that."

"Edea, I failed to uphold that. You know that."

"You're right. I know."

Silence fell between them. Edea looked away from her former master, then towards him.

"But…you can try to do the right thing, again."

He knew what she meant. She wanted him to come back with her, help restore Eternia to its glory. To do the right thing, what _felt_ like the right thing.

He shook his head.

"I can't just leave my family."

Her eyes softened, but she nodded.

"I understand."

And she left, but not without saying goodbye.

* * *

Revenant returned home about half an hour later, and Minette was awake in time.

Kamiizumi was confused as of why Revennat had come home without his father, and asked if there was anything wrong. Revenant described Janne arriving out of nowhere, and that Geist had sent Revenant ahead with the fish.

Kamiizumi just hoped that Geist would be back soon. He didn't know what Geist and Janne would be talking about.

Another hour passed. The kids had offered to help prepare dinner, so they were cleaning fish at the moment inside the house, in the kitchen. Kamiizumi had started boiling a new kettle, for tea, when he saw a figure approaching the house from outside.

He went outside.

Geist was there, fishing rods in hand.

Kamiizumi hugged him.

"I heard that Janne is alive."

"Yes. He is." Geist looked into the Siren's eyes. "Apologies, for taking so long. I know how worried you get about our absences."

"No need. Revenant told me you'd take a little while."

Both of them looked to the house, then to each other.

"Did Janne not come with you?"

Geist couldn't help but smile.

"He's thinking about it."

* * *

Janne approached the house.

He'd never been here before, or in the Yulyana Region, period. He'd been around in this place for a whole year, yes, grieving for the losses of the others, and he had no idea how he'd lived until now.

If anything, he felt a little lost.

The smell of cooked fish wafted through the house's open window. Janne's stomach grumbled softly, wanting food. It had been some time since he had meat to eat.

But as he stopped at the doorstep, raising a hand to knock, he hesitated.

He'd only done them harm, really, last time he truly saw them. Why bother disturbing the peace they fought so hard to get?

"…Maybe I should just go."

He turned around. Started walking away.

"Why go so soon?"

Janne paused in his tracks and turned around. The house's door opened, Kamiizumi standing in the doorway. He wore a light blue gown, the flowy skirt reminding the teen of the man being the carnival's Siren a year ago. He wore no makeup, and there was no need to.

Watching the teen's bewildered expression, the former Swordmaster and Siren couldn't help but smile, chuckling faintly.

"You've only just arrived, after all."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Author note:** Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing Carousel. I enjoyed writing this fic a lot, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it.

For anyone who's interested in exactly how many deaths happened in this fic, I counted them in order:

1\. Griede Geneolgia (in flashbacks in chapter 2, tortured to death by Geist)

2\. Praline a la Mode (chapter 6, killed by Angelo's throwing knives)

3\. Artemia Venus (chapter 9 though it's confirmed in chapter 10, stabbed to death by Minette)

4\. Einheria Venus (chapter 10, mauled to death by lion Bismarck)

5\. Mephilia Venus (chapter 10, stabbed to death by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi)

6\. Fiore de Rosa (chapter 12, stabbed to death by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi)

7\. Cu Cuhallin (chapter 16, killed by the Eternian Army)

8\. Dark Vestal Bella (chapter 16, killed by the Eternian Army)

9\. Angelo OVO Pannettone (chapter 16, killed by the Eternian Army)

10\. Aimee Matchlock (chapter 16, killed by the Eternian Army)

11\. Denys Geneolgia (chapter 16, killed by Victor S. Court's Holy Magic)

12\. Nikolai Nikolanikov (chapter 17, confirmed by Edea to be killed by anti-Duchy supporters via poisoning)

Normally, I **don't** kill this many characters in one fanfic, and I haven't done so since writing a Super Smash bros. fanfic entitled "Monster" a few years ago. _This fic matches the total amount of deaths in "Monster," which has never happened before in my fanfiction, as far as I remember._

Despite the large amount of character deaths, I am glad that all of you readers have stuck around until the end. I truly hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
